RWBY, Robots In Disguise
by ThatOneMuteGuy
Summary: Ruby Rose thought she would have a normal life, but that all went down the drain when she finds out that she hold's the key to saving an alien race...and her car is one of them. She and her team must help the heroic Autobots find the Allspark before the evil Decepticons can get to it and rule over Remnant...
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I need to clarify three things for this story**

 **Summer is alive and never died**

 **Raven stayed around to raise Yang and didn't abandon her**

 **This whole story takes place in the RWBY universe and will have some key events in the story**

 **Well with that being said, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Prolouge**

 **Cybertron,home of the Transformers . For generation it has been peaceful and just, The planet has two main leader. The military and the protection of the planet belonged to a gladiator named Megatronus, while the historic events and science field was led by Optimus. Both ruled together, one fair while the other firm. This would last several generation until Cybertron came under attack by unknown forces. Megatronus left the gladiator pit and began to seek the political path and he decided to shorten his name. Before long Megatron was born, he protested to the council of elders that we should go after the enemy that attacked us and kill them all. The council said they would not seek war with a threat they do not know. But Optimus stepped in and shared his ideas. He claimed we should make peace with them and try to stay out of a war that would kill many on both sides. The minds and sparks were moved by Optimus, there standing before the council was someone worthy of being a Prime.**

 **Megatron was furious, he cut all ties with Optimus and those who followed Megatron were then branded as Decepticons. They would wage war all over cybertron killing anyone who stood in their way. When news spread to the high council they knew what bot would become a Prime. The council would sent Optimus deep into Cybertron where he found the core of the planet and the maker of us all, Primus himself. He told Optimus that in order to the planet he would have to shut down and repair himself, but that would take millions of years. Optimus believed that the autobots would not survive that long and Primus gave Optimus a portion of his spark and if it were to survive so shall he then he presented Optimus with the Matrix Of Leadership. Optimus took the matrix and then became Optimus...the last of the Primes.**

 **But in the war's final days, Optimus ordered that the Allspark, the life source of all transformers be taken off the planet, and by doing this would leave cybertron baren for millions of years to come. The plan worked and in a turn of events, Megatron went after the Allspark and both of them crashed on Remnant when the whole planet was ice and snow and Megatron went into stasis lock.**

 **Now Optimus has taken a team of Autobots to the stars and they have been searching for the Allspark ever since they left...**

* * *

Ruby woke up from her sleep and went to look at the stars. They were so beautiful at night, and the way the light came into their teams dorm room was like magic. Yang woke up and looked at her baby sister and smiled before getting up and standing next to her." Can't sleep sis?" The blonde asked. Ruby looked at her and smiled." I can….I'm just nervous though..I'm getting my very first car tomorrow and I'm worried that.." Before Ruby could finished Yang hugged her" It's ok to be afraid Ruby, I was scared when I first got my bike, now look at me! I'm a badass who has a sweet ride...but what I'm missing is a sweet person to share it with." Yang said blushing. Ruby and Weiss don't know that Yang and Bake have been secretly dating for over 5 months now. Weiss leaned up and yawned and looked at the sisters.

" Do you two hear that...oh yeah, it's you two! Can you both be quiet so I can get some sleep!" Weiss said giving them a dirty look. Yang rolled her eyes and then looked out the window." No way! There is a meteor shower! Isn't that cool Ruby?" Yang asked. Ruby kept looking at the light show of the meteor show. Blake got up and looked at it as well and leaned her head on Yang's shoulder, who jumped. Weiss even got up and watched the show. Ruby looked at everyone and then at the meteor shower." We should go out and watch it!" She said. Weiss looked at her and shook her head." Well it is a weekend...so why not!" She said getting changed. Everyone got ready and walked out to a hill and laid down and watched the meteor shower. Yang and Blake laid next to each other and interlocked hands.

* * *

 _Elsewhere….._

Optimus was looking at Remnant from aboard the Ark and a smile appeared on the Prime. This is how he wanted Cybertron to turn out, rich with life and no conflicts. He stood there for what seems like hours just looking at the planet, until Bumblebee walked up and looked at it as well and let out a happy buzz." It's here Bumblebee, I can feel it." Prime said looking at his scout. Bumblebee nodded and looked at the planet." Ratchet did some research and found out who might know the location of the Allspark….it's a human girl. Bumblebee, I want you to go down to the planet and protect the girl, at any cost." Optimus said. Bumblebee looked at Prime and then nodded." When do I head out boss?" He buzzed.

Ratchet walked into the room and looked at Bumblebee" Now would be good. From what the ship's sensors are saying, there is a meteor shower happening and it would give you good cover to go in and find the human." The medic said giving the scout the info. Bumblebee nodded and went to the launching and Optimus followed." Bumblebee...I know you won't let me down, and good luck." The Prime said. Bee chuckled and launched towards the planet in his entry form. He went along side a meteor and followed it down and landed near Beacon and looked around. Bee saw a service tower and scanned it for information and found the answers he was looking for, by searching the information that Ratchet had given him, the key holder was a girl named Ruby Rose.

Bumblebee jumped for the sky and walked out to a main road and scanned a old rusted car and transformed and drove off and parked in a dealership and went into recharge.

* * *

Ruby and her team walked back to her dorm room and went to their bed and went to sleep. They woke up the next and got read to meet her parents. She ran down the hall and bumped into Summer and they looked at each other and hugged" Ohhhh it's so good to see you Ruby!" She said hugging the life out of her daughter. Ruby hugged back and looked at her and gave her a kind smile. They broke the hug when Yang walked around the corner and the three of them walked over to Tai and Ruby hugged her father." It's good to see you again Ruby, ready for today?" He asked. Ruby nodded and they drove off to the family home in Patch. As they pulled up to the driveway, there sat a yellow and black Camaro that was old and rusty. Ruby walked up to it and let out a squeal and hugged both of her parents" Ohh Thank you, thank you!" She said. Tai and Summer hugged back and looked at Ruby" We thought of you in this...and we asked if it came in black and red." Summer joked. Ruby laughed and walked over to her car and opened the driver side door and put her bag in the back and sat in the driver seat. This was all her's and it felt cool. Yang opened the passenger side door and sat in the seat next to Ruby and she smiled at her sister" You will let me use this right?" She joked. Ruby looked at her" I'll think about it." She said turning over the engine.

Bumblebee slowly came out of recharge and was surprised to see that Ruby was in the driver seat. He then connected the dots and knew she bought him and this helped the scout be closer to her, and was easier to protect her. Bumblebee started up and allowed Ruby to drive him. Ruby stuck her head out the window and waved to her parents, as she drove off with her new 'car'.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this fixed chapter of RWBY Knight….or should I say RWBY, Robots in Disguise?! Well I had fun re-writing this chapter and hope you enjoy reading this. As always, I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Not alone

**Hey guys quick announcement. There are four main ships in this story...cuz why not!**

 **Whiterose**

 **Bumblebee**

 **Arkos**

 **Noren**

 **And that's all I have to say so enjoy reading!**

* * *

As Ruby and Yang were pulling up to Beacon, Ruby handed Yang her scroll.

" Can you call Weiss real quick. Tell her we are about five minutes away at the max." Ruby said keeping her eyes on the road. Yang took the scroll and called Weiss. After the call Yang looked at Ruby and smiled.

" You love her don't you. That's it isn't it!" Yang said poking fun at Ruby. She blushed and Yang began to laugh hard.

" You do like her! I fucking knew it and so did Blake." Yang said laughing in the passenger seat.

" Well if we're on the subject on my love life how about we talk about you and Blake then. You two seem to be hanging around each other a lot more lately." Ruby fired back

Yang went silent for the rest of the ride to the school. As they drove up to the parking area they were greeted by Weiss and Blake.

"So this is your car Ruby..I thought it would have more class to it" Weiss said looking at the car.

"Well it looks nice and I bet it has great gas mileage." Blake said.

" Well we drove from my house to school and only had to fill up the tank once. So I guess it does for such an old car." Ruby said as she grabbed her bag from the car.

As Ruby was putting her scroll in her pocket Bumblebee quickly scanned it. As the girls went to their classes Bee went through the internet to look for anything that could be a lead for the Allspark. As Team RWBY got to their classes they bumped into their friends Team JNPR. They sat down and got ready to learn when Ruby got an alert on her scroll. She checked it and put her scroll in her lap and went back to learning. After class the teams went back into their rooms to relax.

"So how far are you guys on the project in professor Port's class? Im half way done, just need to write the paper and i'm done." Weiss said as she fell onto her bunk.

" Ruby and me are done due to the fact we got to work together because family!" Yang said as she jumped onto her bunk.

" I'm done with it and I plan on just reading for the rest of the night if you guys don't mind." Blake said picking up her book and began to read.

" Well Im hungry..who wants food?" Ruby said walking to the door.

"I could go for hotdogs or a burger. What do you guys want?" Yang asked

" That's actually sounds good Yang. I could go for a hamburger right now. What do you want Blake?" Weiss asked

" I don't care." Blake said as she went back to reading.

" Aww what's wrong Blake was that suggestion not _purr-_ fect enough for you?" Yang joked

Blake sat up and threw her book at Yang's head. Yang picked it up and held it above her head

" Fine burgers sounds good." Blake said

" Sounds good,Ruby you want to help me cook?" Weiss asked as she walked up to Ruby.

"Sure!" Ruby said as she and Weiss walk towards the kitchen. Blake then looks at Yang and got up.

" Can I have my book back now." Blake asked Yang.

" I don't know..can you?" she said holding it above her head. Blake quickly jumped Yang and pinned her to the floor.

" Someone is feisty today!" Yang teased. Before she could talk anymore Blake kissed her and Yang returned the kiss.

" I love you Blake and I always will." Yang said as she played with Blake's hair.

"I love you to Yang. Even if you are a pain in the ass to deal with sometimes." She said letting her go and helping her up.

"Let's go see if dinner's almost done, I'm starving!" Yang said as she and Blake walked hand and hand to the kitchen.

As Team RWBY ate their food Bumblebee was outside doing some research about the people of this planet. He quickly transformed and stretched before turning back into car form. As he was getting ready to do more research Optimus contacted him.

" Bumblebee have you made contact with the planet yet?" Optimus asked

" Yes sir and I made contact with the human girl. She currently things In her car and I plan on keeping it that way. My only concern is that they won't understand me." Bee buzzes out.

" You will find away, you always do. Any leads on the Allspark yet?" Optimus said.

" Well I looked around and found nothing..sorry sir." Bee buzzed in a sad tone.

"It's alright old friend I know you can find it. We are almost done with the repairs to the space bridge." Optimus said.

" Well I'll be here waiting for you guys to touch down." Bee said before the call got cut off. Bee then powered down to sleep.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

As the pod touches down a certain Decepticon transformed and raised in.

" Starscream this is Arachnid. I landed on this dirt world and need to know my mission." She said over the comlink.

" Well if you must know there is an Autobot on this planet. Find them and see what information they know about the Allspark. I don't care what you do with them after. But if you find anything on the Allspark radio us and we will come for it."Starscream said over the comlink.

" And if I find any information on Lord Megatron."

" Discard it.. I'm the new leader of the Decepticons and under my leadership we will return Cybertron to its former glory!" Starscream said

"Yes sir" Arachnid said as she went on her way to hunt for the Autobot.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Well this is chapter 2 and I hope you guys enjoyed this. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Revealed

As Ruby woke up the next day she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. After getting cleaned up she went to her classes and was able to study for an upcoming test. When that was all done she began to walk to the kitchen to get some food. Ruby opened the fridge to find nothing left,she called Yang but her scroll went to voicemail. She sighed and when she turned around she accidently bumped into Weiss.

" Ahh sorry Weiss! I wasn't paying attention." She said panicking. But Weiss didn't respond and simply got a glass of water and sat at the table.

"Are you feeling ok Weiss. You haven't yelled at me yet." Ruby said as she sat next to her.

" NO RUBY I'M NOT OK!" She shouted out causing Ruby to back up a little bit.

" Weiss you can tell me anything..ok." Ruby said as she put her hand on Weisses back.

" My father found out that I'm not team leader. Now he is threatening to pull me from the school. I don't want to leave the team." She said on the verge of tears. Ruby pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

" It's going to be ok Weiss, we will not let that happen." Ruby said. Weiss was surprised how mature Ruby was acting in this situation.

"So what do you want to do today Weiss? We can spar or go over some battle moves I came up with." Ruby asked her partner.

" If it's fine by you Ruby I rather would like to relax this Saturday morning if that's ok with you." She getting up out of the chair.

" Fine by me, then I could get us some food for breakfast.. what do you you want?" She said getting out of the chair and getting her car keys.

" Some oatmeal sounds good right now." Weiss said as she walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

" One thing of oatmeal coming right up!" Ruby said rushing out of the doorway but was stopped by Weiss who grabbed her arm.

" Ruby… thank you for listening to me. I think you could be a great leader someday.. and I wanted to do this." She said giving ruby a kiss on the cheek. Rubys face went red and and Weiss chuckled before leaving. Bumblebee woke up and checked to see if any humans were around before transforming into robot mode to stretch. After he was done with that he went back into vehicle form only to have Ruby come around the corner seconds after. She got in and drove out of the school looking for a place that served breakfast. As they go on the highway Bee noticed three cars were following them. He quickly set a GPS point for an off ramp. If they followed them to the off ramp then they were decepticons.

" This car has a GPS? Well if it knows the way to food them Im taking it." Ruby said as she followed the waypoint. As they turned onto the off ramp the three cars went another direction and that gave Bumblebee a little breathing room. But before they could turn a decepticon rammed into the left side of the car and pushing it into the canals below. As Ruby got out the car she looked up to see the car that rammed her had changed into a giant robot.

" IS THAT!" Ruby yelled as she pulled out her scythe.

" Autobot surrender the human and you will be given a painless death. You have 10 seconds to reply." Said the decepticon.

" Prime the decepticons are on the planet and they know I'm here. What do I do?" Bee said over the comlink.

" Protect the girl at all cost.. Even if it means revealing yourself to her." Prime said.

" Times up!" The decepticon said as he pointed his gun at Ruby. She quickly turned her scythe into the sniper form and took a shot at the decepticons head, it did nothing. As the decepticon raised his gun at Ruby ready to kill her, when a shot from behind her hit the decepticon in the chest.. killing him. As Ruby turned around to see her car has transformed into a robot. She backed up and in total disbelief this was happening to her. Bee leaned down to her level.

" Are you ok?" He said

" Y..ya, what are you?" Ruby said as she pick up her sniper.

" You want the long or short answer?" Bee asked her.

" The short one." Ruby said

" I'm from another planet and you hold the key to rebuild our world. I was sent here to protect you at all costs." Bee said trying to summarize the whole mission to her.

" Wait why is your planet in need of repairs? Did it get destroyed or badly damaged?" She asked the yellow bot.

" We had a civil war on our planet. The one who tried to harm you is a decepticon." Bee said

" So you are a good guy right.. is that why he called you an autobot?" She asked

"Yep that sounds about right,I'm Bumblebee,you're guardian." Bee said as he stood up and quickly changed back into vehicle form.

'Any more questions you want to ask?" Be said opening the driver side door. Ruby got in and they drove away. As they were pulling up to the school with the food bee broke the silence.

" I need you not to tell anyone about me ok. If my cover is blown then it will put you in grave danger and I don't want that to happen." Bee asked her. Ruby smiled and closed the door with one hand while the food was in the other.

" Your secret is safe with me Bumblebee.. Also why do you talk through the radio? Can't you speak normally?" She asked

" My vocal processors were damaged in battle." Bee said. Ruby nodded and walked to her room with the food.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

" Arachnid we found the autobot on this planet." Said the two other decepticons They pulled up a photo they took of Bumblebee.

" Ah well if it isn't the bug. Good work you two, now go look for anything that could tell us where they are at" Arachnid ordered.

" We already thought of that. We planted a tracking devise on him while they were driving away." The decepticon said pulling out a tracker locater.

" Well then.. Let the hunt begin" Arachnid said before killing the two other decepticons. She then walked through the cave entrance and began to make her way to Beacon.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Well Ruby just met Bumblebee and Arachnid is on his trail! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and as always I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Run

The next few day where a struggle for Ruby, she would go have classes in the daytime and at night she would go on patrol with Bumblebee. She would teach him about earth culture and he would tell her about cybertronian culture. But due to this schedule she had little to no time to sleep. But her team had notice this trend and decided the next time she was out during the night they would follow her.

" Hey Ruby have you seen my book? I think Yang lost it when she was cleaning the room." Blake said looking through the book shelf.

" No but I do have plans tonight though." Ruby said helping Blake look through the shelf.

" So what's his name?" Blake asked. Ruby went red as she tried to think of what to say.

" Bumblebee!" She said before putting her hands over her mouth. Everyone looked at her and smiled.

" Well my little sister has a boyfriend!" Yang said pulling Ruby into a hug that would crush a grimm.

" Yang it's not like that I swear! Please let me go." Ruby said trying to break free of her sister's grip.

" Yang let her go she can barely breath." Blake said. Yang let Ruby go and she began to laugh.

" I can't wait to tell mom and dad about this!" Yang laughed. Ruby got up and walked out the door to be greeted by Raven and Qrow.

" Hey short stuff how ya doin?" Qrow asked while taking a sip from his flask. Ruby just walked past them.

" Well something has her in a bad mood, care to explain Yang?" Raven asked

" Ruby has a boyfriend!" Yang said while laughing. Qrow and Raven looked at each other.

" So you guys want to hang out with us while we talk to Ozpin or are you too cool for that?" Qrow said smirking.

" I wouldn't mind it." Blake said as she got up from her bunk.

" I would like to get out of this dorm room for a while and get some fresh air." Weiss said

"Then let's go" Raven said as the three girls followed her and Qrow. Ruby walked outside and sat on a bench nearby and put her head in her hands. Of all the day this had to happen, before she could finish her thought Jaune came over with his team and sat next to her.

" Something the matter Ruby, you seem down." Jaune said sitting next to her.

"Its nothing Jaune just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Ruby said

" Are you sure its nothing? Cuz to me you look like you're hiding something" Jaune said

" I'm not hiding anything! It's just that Yang and the rest of my team think I like a guy when really I don't and now she is going to tell everyone." Ruby said in a sad tone of voice.

"Well do you want me to break her legs, cuz I will" Nora said pulling out her hammer. Ruby let out a chuckle and smiled.

'Thanks for the offer Nora but I'm good" Ruby said.

" Could you guys give Ruby and myself a moment please?" Pyrrha asked her team. They nodded and left them.

" I know what you're going through Ruby. I had a older sister that would do anything to annoy me. One day I told her to knock it off and she did. If you ask Yang to stop then maybe she will. If it doesn't work then Nora will break her legs. If you want someone to talk to I'm only across the hall." Pyrrha said putting her hand on Ruby's back.

" Thanks Pyrrha, by the way do you know what time it is?" Ruby asked

" Its past twelve" Pyrrha said looking at her scroll. Ruby quickly shot up.

" Thanks for everything Pyrrha but I need to go now! Thanks again" Ruby said while running to the parking lot. Pyrrha smiled and went back to her team.

" So what did you say?" Ren asked

" Thats she not alone." Pyrrha said as they sat down and began to talk. Ruby ran to the parking lot and Bumblebee opened the door for her.

" Sorry Bee I got sidetracked!" Ruby said out of breath.

" It fine, you ready to head out?" Bee asked. She nodded and they drove off to the forest. Raven and Qrow met up with Taiyang and Summer.

'Yang could you take your friend somewhere else please we need to talk to Ozpin about a serious matter." Raven told her.

" Ok. Look theres Team JNPR let's go talk to them." Yang said as the three of them walked over to Team JNPR. The adults left to go meet Ozpin and Glynda in the tower. Bumblebee and Ruby pulled up to a hillside where Ruby got out so Bumblebee could transform.

" The view is nice up here." Ruby said taking in the view.

" It is. So what got you sidetracked?" Bee asked.

" Just talking to friends." She said

" Well don't tell them I'm real or Ill hunt you down" Bee joked.

" I'm pretty sure thats Im for." Arachnid said stepping out of some trees. Bee pushed Ruby behind him and pulled out his arm cannon.

" This is going to be fun!" Arachnid said before charging at Bumblebee. She jumped into the air and fired her hand cannons at Bee and Ruby but kept missing. Bee was able to land a few hits on her before deciding to go hand to hand.

" Of all the autobots Prime could have sent, he sent you!" Arachnid yelled as she pinned Bumblebee to the ground.

" Im deadlier than I look!" He said headbutting Arachnid causing her to let go.

" Ruby get out of here now! I'll hold her off for as long as I can." Bee grunted out as he kept fighting with the spider bot. Ruby began to run towards the school while Arachnid pinned Bumblebee against a tree.

" I'm not going to kill you but I can't have you interfering with my work" Arachnid said webbing Bee to a rock and knocking him out. The last thing he saw was Arachnid chasing Ruby through the forest before everything went black.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey everyone here is chapter 4. The next chapter is going to be action packed and full of surprises waiting to happen. With that said see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Showdown

Ruby was running as fast as she could away from Arachnid. She was able to use her semblance to gain some distance but she kept going in circles. Arachnid knew what was happening and thought of an idea.

" Barricade come to my coordinates and help me hunt the girl." She said over the comlink. Moments later a space bridge opened behind her and out came Barricade.

" Let's go" She said as the two decepticons hunted for the girl. Ruby kept on running toward the school in hopes to lose her pursuers. She was not paying attention and fell into a ditch spraining her ankle.

" Ahh fuck!" Ruby screamed out. She quickly got up and began to run towards the school but was caught by Arachnid.

" Do you know why Im a spider? Because bugs are always getting caught in my web." She said holding Ruby up to her face. Arachnid let out a smile and began to laugh. Ruby was able to send a text to Yang before losing reception.

" Barricade did you find a good place for a hide out? I'm not going back to that cave." Arachnid said.

" There is an abandoned place nearby that should provide great shelter." Barricade said pulling up a map. Ruby was trying to struggle against Arachnid but it was pointless. Barricade sprayed her with something that knocked her out. When Ruby woke up she was webbed to the was and was unable to escape.

" Ahh I seen you have awoken. Did you enjoy your nap?" Arachnid said walking over to her.

" Go to hell!" Ruby yelled out.

" Well lucky for you this is hell and I'm the devil!" Arachnid said running her sharp fingers across Ruby's cheek.

" Now I'm going to ask only once, where is the allspark!" Arachnid asked grabbing Ruby and holding her up in the air.

" I don't know where it is and if I did I would never tell you!" Ruby yelled.

" How about I try getting the information from her Arachnid." Barricade said.

" Have fun, I'm going to contact Starscream and see what he has to say." She said walking off. Barricade picked up Ruby and threw her through some glass panels. Ruby got up and saw that she was all cut up and her right cheek was cut and covered in blood.

" This is going to be fun… for me" Barricade said picking Ruby up and throwing her into a caged area. She sat down and began to cry.

* * *

" Arcee I need to see you on the bridge." Optimus said over the comlink. Arcee got to the bridge and was greeted by Optimus and Ratchet.

" Everything ok?" She said looking at them.

" We lost Bumblebees signal a couple of hours ago and it has not come back on since." Prime said

" What are you trying to say to me." Arcee said walking towards Prime.

" The worst case is that he is dead and none of us want that. The only good case is that he is online but in an area where we can pick up his signal." Ratchet said looking at a active scanner looking for Bumblebee.

" That's why I choose you Arcee. You will be space bridged at Bumblebees last known location and find him." Optimus said.

" When do I leave sir." She said looking at Prime.

" Now." Optimus said. The next thing Arcee knew was that a space bridge opened next to her and she went through.

* * *

As she arrived on Remnant she could tell that Bumblebee was through here. As she kept following his trail something caught her eye, a tree that had a green substance that was burning it and she knew only one bot could do that. She quickly ran towards a hilltop where she found Bumblebee web to a rock.

" Bee!" Arcee yelled out as she got to the yellow bot and shook him but it did nothing.

" Please wake up Bumblebee… I don't want to lose another partner." Arcee said looking down. As luck would have it Bumblebee woke up and saw Arcee next to him. He let out a small buzz that got her attention. She looked up and smiled before cutting him free.

" What happened Bumblebee?" arcee asked helping him up.

" Me and Ruby where up here talking when Arachnid attacked… wait where is Ruby! Is she with you?" Bee asked worried.

" No but if we go now we might be able to find her." Arcee said changing into a blue motorcycle. Bee quickly transformed and the two drove off looking for the girl. After an hour of searching it was beginning to get dark but they had one place left to search..an abandoned mining facility nearby.

Ruby was in the middle of sleeping when Barricade walked over and hit the cage waking her up. He walked away laughing, but the jokes on him. Ruby was able to bust the lock on her cage door and made it to the front entrance when she heard Arachnid yelling at Barricade.

" How could you lose her! She was in a cage for Primus sake!" Arachnid yelled out. Ruby took this opportunity to leave. But as she opened the door it made a loud noise alerting the decepticons. Ruby ran as fast as she could toward the forest but Arachnid stopped her and webbed her to the ground.

" I hate when my prisoner run, buts its a fun game until I find them and kill them. " Arachnid said reading her claws. Before she could strike Ruby down a shot came out of nowhere and hit Arachnid in the right side of her face. Ruby looked over and saw Bumblebee and another autobot on their way to save her.

Arachnid got up and ran towards Bumblebee but was tackled by Arcee. Barricade took this time to flee knowing this battle was a lost cause. Bumblebee ran toward Ruby and freed her. She looked up and smiled and both ran towards Arcee to help her fight Arachnid. The two where at a stalemate and it would only be resolved if the other is dead. Arachnid tried to shoot at Arcee but was unable to hit her. Arcee then took this opportunity and distracted Arachnid by blinding her with her headlights. This gave Bumblebee time to take a tree and swing it at Arachnid sending her flying towards arcee. She jumped into the air and kicked Arachnid into the ground, but Arachnid got up and pinned Arcee to the ground.

" Now you get to be reunited with Tailgate!" Arachnid said before one of her spider arms got ready to take Arcee out. As it dropped down Arcee closed her eyes and awaited the impact but only heard Arachnid coughing. When she opened her eyes she saw that a dagger was in Arachnids chest. She slipped free and saw Bumblebee walking toward Arachnid and pulling his dagger out of the dying decepticon. Arcee walked over to Arachnid and readyed her gun.

" Any last words? Or are you boast about your kills?" She said. Before she could react Arachnid threw dust into Arcees eyes effectively blinding her. Arachnid used her spider arms as a drill to dig into the ground below her, escaping. Arcee fired her gun down the hole in hopes of hitting her, but was stopped by Bumblebee.

" Thanks for the save Bee. I owe you one" She said.

" Ill add it to the list." Bee said

Bee walked toward Ruby and transformed into his vehicle form. Ruby got in the driver side and they drive off with Arcee right behind them. As they pulled up to beacon it was around 10pm so Ruby knew her team would be getting ready to sleep. As she closed the door Bumblebee quickly transformed.

" Ruby I want you to have this." Bee said as he took the girls scroll and was able to put down a line to his comlink.

" What is it Bumblebee?" She asked.

" This number is linked to my comlink. So if you ever need me for any reason, use that number and I'll be there." Bee said as he turned back into car form. Ruby thanked him and walked to her dorm room. On her way back though she saw that her team was talking to Team JNPR. She pulled out her scroll and saw that bee left a message for her. She replied back and looked up to see Yang walking towards her. Ruby braced herself for what was to come.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Well guys Rubys is free from Arachnid and met Arcee. This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you enjoy reading it. Also thanks for almost 1k views. With that being said I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Telling the truth

As Ruby put her scroll away in her pocket she quickly put her hood up trying to hide the wound on her cheek from Yang. As Yang got closer to her Ruby used what was left of her semblance and dashed past her and kept walking. Yang was sure something was wrong so she kept on following Ruby until they reached their teams dorm room.

"Hey Ruby wait up!" Yang said running down the halls to catch her. Ruby didn't say a word and began to walk inside the room when Yang shut the door in front of her. Blake caught up to see what was wrong.

" Yang let go of the door. " Ruby said pulling on the knob.

"Something is wrong, and as your big sister I order you to tell me NOW" Yang said while removing Ruby's hand from the door knob. Ruby began to walk away when Yang pulled her back towards her.

" I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong!" Yang said planting Ruby's feet into the ground. Ruby yelped at her ankle popped and she covered her mouth quickly. Yang looked at her and she began to get mad. Blake ran up behind Yang and tried pulling her off Ruby but that made Yang even madder.

" RUBY SAY SOMETHING!" Yang roared and everyone froze. Ruby looked up and gave Yang a dirty look.

" Let go NOW" Ruby said forcing Yangs hand off her shoulders.

" I had a shitty day and all I want to do is relax and have some PEACE AND FUCKING QUIET!" Ruby yelled out.

" Well tell me what happened then so I can help dammit" Yang said calming down.

" Its none of your business what happened today with.." Ruby quickly covered her mouth.

" Well it's my business when you disappear for the whole day when I said said you have a...oh now I see where you went." Yang said crossing her arms.

" You went to go see him didn't you? And I bet you to did something so embarrassing that you don't want to talk about it." Yang teased. This made Ruby even more mad and right before she could say anything her scroll went off and she quickly looked at it and it was a message from Bumblebee. Yang grabbed the scroll and looked at the message.

" Hey its me do you still want to go out tonight? Arcee and me want to hang out and we thought you might want to join us" Yang said while reading the message. When she was done reading she looked at her sister and began to sing.

" Ruby and Bumblebee sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes." Before Yang could finish Ruby hit her in the gut as hard as she could. Blake looked and saw how mad Ruby was.

" Jeez Ruby you could have asked me to stop." Yang said getting up and holding her stomach and then Ruby slapped her.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO DO! I HAD A BAD DAY AND ALL I WANT TO DO IS RELAX CUZ EVERY BONE IN MY BODY HURTS. I'M SORRY YANG BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON OR BOTH OF YOU WOULD THINK I'M INSANE." Ruby yelled out before dropping to her knees and began to cry.

Yang walked over and hugged Ruby until she stopped crying. Blake walked away and saw that Weiss was around the corner and the two quickly left the sisters to have some privacy. Yang helped Ruby inside and pulled back her hood to see a cut on her cheek.

" Yang?" Ruby said in a sad tone of voice.

" Yes Ruby?' Yang said looking at her.

" I want to say I'm sorry for hitting you out there." Ruby said and she began to cry again. Yang hugged her.

" Its fine, I deserved it for being an asshat." Yang said looking at the cut.

" I want to tell you something but I don't know how." Ruby said looking at Yang.

" You can tell me anything and I won't tell a soul." Yang said sitting down on her bunk.

" My car is a robot from another planet that is here to protect me because I have a key that could lead them to a energy source that could repair their damaged world. And the reason its damaged is because there was a civil war on their planet." Ruby said in one breath. Yang looked at her.

" And how did you get theses cuts?" She said

" Well some of the bad bots captured me and wanted to know where the allspark is and then my car saved me." Ruby trying to summarize. Yang let out a chuckle and messed her sisters hair up.

" I knew you were a troublemaker!" Yang said. She looked down and saw that Ruby had fallen asleep. Yang smiled and Put Ruby in her bunk before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys it me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and with that being said I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. The first clue

**Hey guys its me! I wanted to clarify on another 3 things.**

 **Bumblebee has his movie battle mask (Not the forth movie one thought) And can put it over his mouthpiece.**

 **Whiterose is still a thing and will be addressed in a future chapter.**

 **Optimus prime has a mouth but prefers to keep his battle mask on...LIKE A BOSS!**

 **Well that's all I have to say...enjoy!-ThatOneMuteGuy**

* * *

Ruby woke up a few hours later and saw that Yang was gone. She jumped off her bunk and went to go see where she was. Ruby looked all around the school until finding Yang,Blake, and Weiss talking with Team JNPR. She smiled and went to the cafeteria to grab some food. Yang saw Ruby and went up to follow her. Blake and Weiss joined in and Team JNPR went to their dorm. As Ruby walked into the lunch room there was only a couple of people there. She went in line and got some tomato soup and sat down. She pulled out a book that was being used for their family history project and began to read. Ruby was half way through when the rest of her team sat down with their food.

" What are reading?" Blake asked.

" Something that our great great great great grandfather had when he was a huntsman. Its cool cuz he has logged all of his journeys here." Ruby said turning the page.

" Well why don't you read us some Ruby." Weiss said taking a sip of her water. Ruby nodded and began to read.

" _Day # unknown. My crew and I have been lost at sea for god knows how long. We were on our way back from an adventure but saw two meteors crash down nearby. We will Investigate tomorrow_ " Ruby said before reading the next page.

" _My crew thinks I'm crazy for what I saw! It was a mechanical beast with red eyes and fangs for teeth! It was not of this world and its come for a cube! I touched its hand it told me everything and now…._ " Ruby read before realizing that the rest of the page was torn due to weathering.

" So your super old grandpa saw an alien! I find that hard to believe." Weiss said looking at Ruby.

" I'll be right back!" Ruby said running towards the parking lot.

" Bumblebee I found something that could help you guys find the allspark!" Ruby said showing them the book. Bee and Arcee transformed and read the passage themselves.

" It could be the allspark, but who is the beast?" Arcee said looking at the book. Ruby turned a page and found an illustration. She quickly showed the two bots and they backed up.

" It can't be him...could it?" Arcee said in terror. Bumblebee looked at the drawing and shuttered.

" Its Megatron alright. Looks like the plan failed" Bumblebee said while still looking at the drawing.

" Who is Megatron?" A voice called out. The three turn their heads and saw Yang,Weiss,and Blake standing there.

"Scrap" Both autobots said in union.

" What are you guys doing out here?" Ruby said panicked. Yang walked up to her and gave her a hug.

" So you weren't kidding. Your car is a robot, I'm jealous can we trade?" Yang joked.

" It's a little late for that now Yang." Blake said walking over with Weiss.

" I was only _kitten_ -around Blake." Yang said putting her arm on Blakes shoulder. Ruby looked at her sister and booed while Weiss facepalmed at the stupid joke.

" Yang please its too goddam late for a pun." Blake said rubbing her eyes.

" How are you two so calm about this. Rubys car just became a robot!" Weiss yelled at the two.

" Guys I want you to meet Bumblebee and Arcee!" Ruby said

" Wait...thats Bumblebee! Now I feel bad for singing that song." Yang said looking at the yellow bot.

" You should have seen Arachnid! That would have even scared you Yang!" Ruby said trying not to laugh. Bumblebee and Arcee looked at eachother and shrugged until Optimus came over the comlink

" Bumblebee..are you there." Prime said.

" I'm here and so is Arcee. We have found a possible lead to the allspark." Bee said over the comlink.

"Good work Bumblebee. We are done with the repairs on the space bridge. Unfortunately we cannot transport the ark through it so we will destroy it and land on the planet and rondevu with you and Arcee." Optimus said.

" Understood Prime, we will be waiting." Bumblebee said before disconnecting the call.

" Who was that Bumblebee?"Ruby asked.

" That was Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots." Bumblebee said to her. Ruby looked around and looked down at her scroll.

" We should get going. It's going to be daylight soon and we could use some sleep." Ruby said rubbing her eyes. They said goodnight to Bumblebee and Arcee and they transformed back into their vehicles. They walked into their dorm room and went to sleep.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

Arachnid drilled out of the ground wounded and leaking a lot of energon. She tried to reach Starscream but there was no response. She looked around and saw a group of humans approaching her.

" Well what do we have here? What a shame...it would be so easy to kill you" The female said putting her hand on Arachnids face.

" But I and my friends only want to help you." the female said putting her arm out for Arachnid to shake. She shook it and looked at the girl.

" What is your name?" Arachnid said.

" My name is Cinder Fall, This is Roman Torchwick, and Neo. Now let me help you" Cinder said as she engulfed Arachnid in flames. She screamed in pain and when the fire died down she looked at herself and saw that she was repaired and given a few cosmetic changes. She looked at Cinder and smiled.

" This is going to be a fun partnership. Now Roman, be a dear and take our guest back to our hideout. And don't do anything stupid!" Cinder said leaving with Neo.

" So what are you exactly?" Roman said walking up to her. She let out a chuckle and looked at the human.

" Just take me to your hideout already." Arachnid said getting up.

" This way fair maddin" Roman said as they walked towards town.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter! The next chapter is going to mainly focus on Optimus and the rest of the autobots arriving to Remnant and trying to find Bumblebee and Arcee. Well with that being said I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. On our way

Optimus looked down at the consul he was standing by and checking for any faults on the newly rebuilt space bridge. He did a quick systems check to make sure everything was fine. When it was showing green across the board before he called all autobots to the bridge.

" Autobots please report to the bridge. I repeat all autobots to the bridge please." Optimus said over the comlink. He waited until all the autobots got to the bridge.

" Autobots as you know Bumblebee and Arcee have landed on the planet and have found a possible lead on the allspark. We can not take the ark with us through the space bridge so we are abandoning ship and going to fly through the space bridge in protoform mode and land on the planet. Once we meet up we will rondevu with Bumblebee and Arcee and see what the lead is. Now we will launch in 30 nano clicks. If you need to grab anything now is the time to do it, dismissed." Optimus said to the group.

As the autobots left to grab anything that could be useful Ratchet stayed behind and approached Optimus.

" Optimus might I have a word with you?" The medic said as he walked up to Prime.

" Is something wrong Ratchet?" Optimus said as he looked at him.

" It's a decision you made a while back." Ratchet said.

" And what might that be?" Optimus asked.

" Sending Arcee to the planet. I'm not judging your orders but I'm a bit confused on why you would send her and not someone like Bulkhead, Ironhide or even Ultra Magnus." Ratchet said.

" The reason I choose Arcee is that she can navigate terrain better that any of us, and she is Bumblebees partner after all and she still blames herself for what happened at Tyger Pax." Prime said looking into space.

" Who would forget Tyger Pax, its where Bumblebee...anyway why would she still blame herself, it was bad intel." Ratchet said

" I don't know old friend and don't want to pry the intel out of her. Its for her own reasons and we must accept that." Optimus said looking back.

"Fair enough. Well thank you for a moment of your time." Ratchet said walking away. Optimus then went to his quarters and grabbed his sword and shield then began to make his way down to the launch bay.

Optimus walked down to the launch deck and entered protoform mode and waited for the rest of his team. Once they arrived and in protoform mode he looked at his autobots and they all launched towards the space bridge. Optimus was the last to launch due to the fact he had to destroy the ship and all intel it carried. When Optimus went through the first thing he saw was the planet. It was full of life and it reminded him of Cybertron before the war. He touched down near Beacon where he scanned a red and blue semi truck.

" Optimus Prime to autobots I have touched down and need to know where to meet up." Prime said over the comlink. With in a few moments Bumblebee and Ratchet radiod in.

" Prime Im with Ironhide and Jazz. Have you heard anything from Bumblebee and Arcee yet?" The doctor asked.

" Right here Ratchet and I'm still with Arcee." Bumblebee said over the comlink.

" We need a location to meet up. Bumblebee do you have any place that is secluded." Prime asked.

" There is a forest where we could meet up tomorrow, I'll mark it for you guys." Bumblebee said giving them the coordinates.

" Wait why tomorrow?" Ratchet asked

" The humans are sleeping and I can't exactly leave here without a driver." Bee said.

" In the meantime the rest of us will meet at the location." Prime said before transforming and driving towards the location.

Once Optimus hit an main road he saw a medical vehicle approach him and he knew who it was. As they kept driving more and more autobots joined them until they arrived at the location and waited for Bumblebee and Arcee to join up before they could make a move. Prime transformers and looked at the beauty around him. He wished Cybertron could look like this, but his thought was interrupted by Ratchet complaining.

" Ahh I stepped in something! Of all the places Bumblebee could have chosen why here. We are taller than the trees!" Ratchet said while wiping a dead grimm off of his foot.

" Since the lifeforms are smaller here, we must watch where we step." Optimus said putting a hand on Ratchets shoulder. Ratchet sighed and transformed into his ambulance and waited for Bumblebee to show up. Optimus and the others followed Ratchets lead and transformed into their vehicle forms and hid behind some trees that would hide them from any humans that would be walking by.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys i'm going to be gone for 3 day due to the fact I need to study for school since its right around the corner. With that being said I will see you in the next chapter!**


	9. A moment together

Ruby woke up the next day and was surprised to find that Blake and Yang where not in the room. She looked down on the bunk below her and saw that Weiss was still sleeping. She took this time to get a shower and get all that dirt and blood off of her. It felt nice having hot water run all over her body. Weiss woke up to the sound of a shower and was expecting Yang or Blake, so she she went on the bathroom to tell them to be quiet. But when she poked her head into the bathroom she saw Ruby taking a shower. She looked at Ruby and saw all sorts of cuts and bruises on the young girl and began to wonder how they got there. Before she could finish her thought Ruby was looking right at her.

" Can I help you Weiss?" Ruby said blushing hard.

" I was...just checking to see who was in the shower cuz it woke me up." Weiss said trying not to blush.

" Sorry just wanted to relax and unwind after Arachnid." Ryby said looking down. Weiss walked into the bathroom and up to Ruby where she gave her a hug.

" I'm sorry you had to go through that. I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Weiss said

" I want to talk about it but not right now." Ruby said to her. Weiss nodded and thought of an idea.

" Your letting all the hot water go down the drain and I need to take a shower, and you need to finish yours. So I say that we shower together. But don't try anything Ruby or so god help me" Weiss said putting her and through Rubys wet hair.

Ruby smiled and got back into the shower. After a few moments Weiss joined her. She let Weiss use the water first before the hot water ran out.

" I see why you stayed in here so long. Its relaxing to say the least." Weiss said to Ruby who was blushing redder than her cloak. Weiss laughed. When they were all done they stepped out and began to get ready.

" Ruby come on we have class in 15 minutes and I don't want to be late!" Weiss said pounding on the bathroom door. Ruby opened the door and almost got hit in the face by Weiss. Ruby backed up and slipped in a little puddle of water and fell right into Weiss, knocking both girls to the ground and their lips colliding together. Ruby and Weiss stared at each other until Ruby got off of Weiss and began to apologize.

" Im sorry Weiss! I thought if I backed up you wouldn't hit me and…" Ruby said before Weiss jumped up and kissed her again. Ruby was in total shock at first, then slowly accepted the kiss. They only parted when they needed air.

" Wow" Ruby managed to say while looking at Weiss who was about to cry.

" Whats wrong?" Ruby said pulling her into a hug.

" I don't want this to be a dream. I finally found someone whom I love and I don't want this to be a dream. I mean your car turning into a robot seems like something out of a dream. If its a dream then I don't want to wake up!" Weiss said as she cried into Ruby's shoulder. Ruby quickly pinched Weiss in her butt, causing her to jump.

" If I pinched you and you didn't wake up then it aint a dream,and I couldn't do this" Ruby said as she kissed Weiss, who was surprised by how mature Ruby was acting. Sure she was childish but to be romantic never crossed her mind, until now. Weiss returned and deepened the kiss. So many emotions ran through Weisses head. They only parted lips to have some air.

"I love you Weiss." Ruby said out of breath.

"I love you too." Weiss said. She heard a beeping noise and they saw that it was the alarm clock. Weiss looked at the time and saw that they only had two minutes before class start. They quickly ran to class and got there as the bell rang. After all their classes ended Ruby went to see Bumblebee and Arcee.

" Hey Bumblebee! Are you ready to go on patrol?" Ruby said putting her bag in the back of the car.

" Actually Arcee and me want you to meet the other autobots. They landed last night and we need to meet up with Optimus and the others." Bumblebee said as he opened his car door. Ruby got in and started the car up when Yang,Blake and Weiss walked up to her.

" Going somewhere sis?" Yang said getting in the passenger seat. Yang pulled the seat forward and allowed Blake and Weiss to sit in the back.

" So where are we going Bumblebee?" Blake asked.

" Meeting the others." Bee said before driving out of the school, Arcee behind him.

They drove near the meeting point. Bumblebee let the team out before transforming. Arcee pulled up behind him and transformed and they looked at each other before walking to the point.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Heyyy guys I told you White Rose would happen and here it is! This is going to be the cliffhanger until I return from my studies. Well I will see you guys in 3 days!**


	10. Calling All Autobots

**So as may of you know and don't know I had some problems with RWBY Knights and had to delete it and recover it. So here it is in all of its glory and I plan on re-writing the Arachnid vs Bumblebee/Arcee chapter all together. And sorry for not posting this weekend I had school studies and personal problems….stupid storms. And to top it off I pissed off some feministing by saying" see you guys in the next chapter"is offensive to them? I don't even know anymore what to say. Well I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and the chapter that will follow suit. ThatOneMuteGuy**

* * *

As Team RWBY walked up the hill along side Arcee and Bumblebee they noticed that there where a lot of downed trees in the area. Bumblebee looked around and saw a trail of broken trees leading somewhere and he had a bad feeling about it.

" Arcee take the kids to Prime, Im going to see what caused this." Bee said walking over to the path and looking around.

"No you are not. Prime wants to see both of us. Now we should get moving, the sun is going down and it will be hard to see, even with our headlights on." Arcee said. Bee nodded and they walked off.

As the group made their way deeper into the forest it started to get darker out. Once they got up the hill and to the rendezvous point Bumblebee saw tons of black and red spots all over the ground.

" I wonder what happened here?" Bumblebee said examining the spots. He picked up one of the smashed grimm and held it to the girls.

" What is this?" Bee asked

" That's a grimm, and the looks of its dead." Yang said.

"So where is Optimus and the others?" Ruby said rubbing her eyes. Yang and Blake let out a yawn and Weiss was half asleep on Ruby's shoulder.

Bumblebee walked ahead of the girls and to a clearing,where there was little to no trees. He pulled out his arm cannon and activated a light that illuminates the autobot logo in the sky. Arcee activated her light and they both where signaling the others. After a while Ruby and the others fell asleep leaned up against some trees. Bumblebee deactivated his light and looked at Arcee.

" They should be here by now. Where are they?" Bee said walking over to an edge. Arcee deactivated her light and sat down next to bee.

" Maybe they can't see the lights due to the fact the trees are blocking the sky." Arcee said.

" Arcee, we are larger than the trees. I think Prime could easily see over the trees if he crouched."

" True. How about…" Before Arcee could finish her sentence a distress call came out over the comlinks.

" All autobots, rally to me. There are too many decepticons and we are outnumbered." Prime sent out. Arcee and Bumblebee got up and transformed.

" I'll go ahead and meet Prime there." Arcee said driving off. Bumblebee walked up to the girls and tried waking them up.

" Guys...wake up!" Bumblebee yelled out. They were fast asleep, so Bee honked his horn. The girls woke up quickly and then looked at Bee.

" Thats some alarm clock Bumblebee. Why did you wake us up?" Blake said rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn.

" Prime and the others are pinned down and they need back up, so get in and lets roll." Bee said opening the doors. The girls got inside before Bumblebee pushed down on the accelerator and drove off to help Prime.

They drove into the city and the signals got stronger and stronger until they were right below them. Bumblebee let them out before transforming and looking over the edge of the freeway.

" There they are!" Bee pointed at Optimus and the others being fired upon by the decepticons. He changed his left hand into a grappling hook and attaching it to the guard rail.

" Everybody get on!" Bee said before rappelling down with them. Ruby pulled out her sniper and began to shoot at the decepticons, trying to get them to target them and allow the others to fire back,this worked and they fired at Bumblebee. He ran over to a pillar that held the bridge up and put the girls behind it.

" Stay here and for primus sake don't move." Bumblebee said before putting down his battle mask and running at the decepticons, firing his cannon and shoulder rockets at full force. They began to fire back at him, allowing Optimus and Ironhide to charge the decepticons head on.

" Eat this you scrap heads!" Ironhide yelled out before tossing a grenade at them. All but four of them avoided the grenade and ran for any cover they could find. They all got behind some nearby construction equipment and fired at Optimus.

" Jazz, can you get a beat on them?" Optimus yelled out from behind a knocked over semi-truck trailer.

" I got you boss-bot!" Jazz said before pulling out his sniper. He managed to pick off three of the five decepticons.

The other two began to fire at the pillars holding up the freeway. Bumblebee ran over and threw his dagger into one of the decepticons head. The other blew up one pillar before Bumblebee shot him through the then grabbed some pipes and tried to place them around the damaged pillar so it won't collapse. Ironhide ran over and held it up while Bumblebee put the last couple of pipes down. Optimus approached Bumblebee and retracted his battle mask.

" It's good to see you old friend. I trust that the human is somewhere nearby?" Optimus asked. Bee nodded and waved over the girls.

Ruby and the rest of her team walked over to Bumblebee and looked at the giant standing before them. Optimus kelt down to their level before speaking.

" My name is Optimus Prime, what is yours." Optimus asked.

" Im Ruby, this is my sister Yang. This is our teammates Weiss, and Blake." Ruby said looking at Prime. She was amazed how tall he was, he could be taller than the trees in the forest.

" You know why we are here then." Optimus said. Ruby nodded and Bumblebee walked up to Prime.

" I told her everything sir, and what would happen if Megatron gets the allspark."

" Then we must not allow that to happen. Now come Ruby and her friends it's time to meet the others." Optimus said walking them over to the rest. The others linked up and Optimus went down the row.

" This is our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said. Ratchet gave them a nod

" Meet our weapon specialist Ironhide." Prime said. Ironhide looked at the girls and pulled out his guns.

" My first lieutenant, Jazz."

" My strike team commander Ultra Magnus." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus gave a salute to the human.

" The wreckers Wheeljack and Bulkhead."

" You already know Bumblebee and Arcee" Optimus said as he finished introducing his team.

"You have a lot of people to look after Optimus." Blake said looking at all of them. Ruby walked over to Optimus and handed him the book. He carefully flipped the pages and read the passage on the allspark and Megatron.

" Are there any other pages in here?" Optimus asked Ruby, who shook her head.

" We need to find out where the allspark is located, Ratchet run a search for the allspark. In the meantime Bumblebee and Arcee will be your guardians until we find the allspark." Prime said. Bumblebee and Arcee transformed and took the girls back to Beacon, where they walked into their dorm room and went to sleep immediately upon making contact with their beds.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Hey guys! I have brought you the next chapter of this amazing story( Well amazing in my eyes). I hope you enjoy reading it and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Nightmares

**Nightmare scene**

 **Ruby woke up the next morning and got ready for her classes. As she came out of the bathroom she saw a spider web in front of the door, so she swatted it away and went downstairs. As she got down stairs and outside, Ruby saw that everyone she knew was tied up in a web. Ruby panicked and ran towards them, trying to free them. They kept saying it was her fault. She looked down and begins to apologize to them that they had to pay for this and when she looked back up they were gone. She backed up and bumped into something metal and turned around to be face to face with Arachnid. Ruby ran to the parking lot to find the bodies of Arcee and Bumblebee. They turned their heads and began to say it was her fault they tried to run away but she couldn't move as Arachnid drew coser and closer to the young girl, and when Arachnid was close enough she drew out her razor sharp claw and striked Ruby in the chest.**

* * *

Ruby shot up from her bed and looked down at her chest. She examined it for a minute and let out a sigh, and realized it was a dream.. She carefully got out of her bunk and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She splashed water all over her face and lead into the sink. What if it was to happen it everyone she knew. They would be dead because of her and she would have to carry that burden. She began to tear up and let out a small whimper before bursting into tears. She tried to stay quiet by putting her hand over her mouth, but it didn't work because Blake heard it and woke the others.

"Yang,wake up." Blake said tapping the blond on the shoulder.

" What is it?" Yang said waking up.

" I think Ruby is crying in the bathroom." Blake said. As soon as she heard that Yang shot up and went to the bathroom door and put her ear against it. Sure enough Blake was right, Ruby was crying in there. Blake went over and woke Weiss up and they went to the bathroom door. Yang opened the door carefully and the three girls saw Ruby sitting next to the sink. Yang went in and sat next to Ruby and pulled her into a hug.

" Whats wrong?" Yang asked

" I'm sorry.."

" For what?"

" For getting you all killed! I had a dream where Arachnid had you all in a web and you kept saying it was my fault for you being there. Then Arachnid came and…" Ruby said before crying into Yangs shoulder. She tried to comfort her little sister but it had no effect on her. They would sit there until Ruby cried herself to sleep. Yang put her hand against Rubys forehead and noticed she was running a fever.

"I'll stay with her for the night." Yang said. Weiss stood up and spoke softly.

" I'll stay with her Yang. I have a colder body than the both of you. If she is running a fever, then heat will only make it worse." Weiss said. Yang nodded and they walked over to Weiss's bunk where she laid Ruby down. Weiss laid down next to the young girl and they fell asleep. While everyone else went to sleep ,Yang went outside to relax. She went around to the parking lot to see Bumblebee and Arcee.

" Your up kinda early...is everything alright?" Arcee asked.

" Ruby is under the weather...what did Arachnid do to her?" Yang asked them.

" I hate to think of it but knowing Arachnid it was...torture." Bumblebee buzzed in a sad tone. Yang felt her heart stop when she heard that. Her little sister was tortured..and she wants revenge.

"Where is she right now!" Yang yelled out. Both autobots transformed and looked at her.

" We have no idea." Arcee said

" We'll find her so I can pound her into the ground!" Yang demanded. Arcee was beginning to get mad. Bumblebee broke them up before any damage could be done. Yang walked back into her room and went to sleep.

" That one is getting on my nerves Bee." Arcee said looking at him. Bumblebee let out a small buzz and Arcee looked at him and knew what he was going to say.

" Don't you dare say I'm like her!" Arcee yelled out.

" You both have a hatred for Arachnid and both of you want to kill her because she did something terrible to you both." Bee said.

" SHE KILLED MY PARTNERS AND ONE OF THEM WAS YOUR BROTHER!" Arcee screamed out. Bumblebee looked at her and replied back.

" I KNOW THAT! BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME GO OUT THERE EVERY FOUR SECONDS AND TRY TO FIND HER! WHAT WOULD TAILGATE OR CLIFFJUMPER THINK OF YOU NOW...OH I KNOW THAT YOUR A REVENGE DRIVEN.."Before Bee could finish Arcee slapped him in the face and pulled out her guns and aimed at him.

" I'M NOT LIKE AIRACHNID!" Arcee yelled out before putting her gun away and driving off. Bumblebee sat down on the ground and let out a groan.

Ruby was woken up by Arcee screaming. She got up and saw that she was laying next to Weiss. She got up and walked out to the parking lot. Ruby saw Bumblebee sit down and look at the stars and sat down next to him.

" What's wrong Bee?" Ruby said. Bee looked down and let out a happy buzz.

" Nothing..are you feeling any better?"

" Ya..why was Arcee yelling at you?" She asked.

" I compare her to Arcee to Arachnid. It's true though. She is revenge driven and that's going to get her killed. I mean Megatron ripped off my arm and crushed my vocal processor, but you don't see me trying to kill him."

" But why did you compare her to Arachnid?"

" Well, during the early days of the war, Arachnid had a sister named Slipstream. They were Megatrons top assassins. One day they ran into Arcee and Tailgate and they battled until Arcee killed Slipstream. Arachnid vowed revenged and it happened when she killed Tailgate not long after. Arcee then would get my brother Cliffjumper as her new partner and they would fight together until the final days of the war. Arcee was captured by Arachnid and when Cliff tried to save her.. She took out his spark and ate it in front of Arcee, helpless to do anything. Then I became her new partner and our first mission was at Tyger Pax. Bumblebee said.

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

 **Sorry for not uploading guys! I have school and it's taking all my free time up. So the next chapter is going to be what happened at Tyger Pax and a little more history with Bee and Arcee. Well with that being said I will see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Old history

**This chapter will be a backstory on Bumblebee and Arcee...so there will be little to no RWBY in it and it will be about how the two bots met for the first time and how he lost his voice box, well with that being said enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Bumblebee drove through the side entrance of the base the autobots where using at the moment to ensure the allspark would reach its target location of Tyger Pax, the launching site. Bumblebee quickly transformed and went up to the security checkpoint and the guards looked at him.

"Long night Bumblebee?"

"You have no idea...I got a message from Optimus, is everything ok?" Bumblebee asked.

" He had something important to tell you, so you better get moving," One of the guards said before letting the scout through. Bumblebee wasted no time on making his way to Prime. As he approached the main elevator to meet Optimus, he was surprised to find Optimus on the elevator and had a female bot next to him.

"It's good to see you Optimus, but is everything alright? I was told to meet you." Bumblebee said. Optimus looked at Bumblebee than at Arcee.

"I called both of you here for a reason..you both are now partners." Optimus said. The two bots looked at each other and then at Prime.

"Optimus, the last thing I need is a rookie to slow me down. Arcee said crossing her arms and giving Bumblebee a dirty look.

"Who are you calling a rookie, short stack." Bumblebee joked rolled her optics and walked away. Optimus sighed and then walked over to Bumblebee and placed a hand on his shoulder plate.

" I know this isn't going to be fun for both of you.. But I can see potential in you two as a team. Now you know what happened to Arcee and her other partners, and I ask you..out of respect for your fallen brother, to let Arcee have space. Now I need you for a dangerous mission old friend..and if we pull this off, the war might end." Optimus said.

" What's the mission sir?"

" I want you to lead a small team of autobots to the allsparks holding place and launch it into space, away from Megatrons reach." Optimus said. Bumblebee could not believe what he just heard. He backed up and looked at Optimus.

"Sir, if we do that then the sun around Cybertron will disappear and the planet will shut down...and stop making energon. But if it's to keep its out of Megatrons reach, I will do it. When do I head out and who is on my team?" Bumblebee asked. Optimus looked at the scout and let out a smile.

" Arcee will be on your team, the rest is up to you.. And you will head out as soon as you are ready." Optimus said.

" Can I have you on my team..in the event if Megatron shows up." Bumblebee said while looking down. Optimus let out a chuckle and then looked at Bumblebee.

" I will lead a larger team of autobots and will distract the decepticons and give you time to reach the allsparks location and send it away. Now Ratchet and Preceptor found a planet that is covered in ice. If Megatron does follow it, he will surely freeze in the sub-zero conditions. Now I need to rally my team and Bumblebee, I know you won't let me down." Optimus said walking away.

Bumblebee let out a sigh and walked over to the armory and met up with Arcee.

" What do you want?" Arcee said as she loaded a grenade launcher and placed it on her back.

" Get ready, we head out in five nanoclocks to send the allspark , not mine." Bumblebee said as he sat next to the female bot. Arcee looked at Bumblebee is total shock and then stood up.

" We are sending the allspark away from Cybertron...WHY! It's the only way to make energon now, if we get rid of it we will be doomed."

" I don't like it either but we have to respect Primes wishes and send the allspark away. Now get ready." Bumblebee said as he walked away, Arcee went with Bumblebee and they rounded up Hound, Warpath, and Ratchet.

" So you guys ready to roll out?" Bumblebee asked as he changed into vehicle form. The others followed his lead and they drove off to Tyger Pax.

Once the small team had reached the city entrance to Tyger Pax Optimus radio Bumblebee to make sure he made it.

" Bumblebee are you at the location yet?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee jumped on the radio.

" We are Prime and we are not far away." Bee said. Optimus ordered the attack on Kayon and the small team led by Bumblebee final reached the steps of the temple, holding the allspark.

"Ill launch the allspark, Arcee, watch the skies for any fliers. If she spots any Warpath, Hound light them up. Ratchet stay with the tanks, in case they get attacked and need medical attention. All right let's move!" Bumblebee said as they all ran to their locations, except Arcee who went with Bumblebee. As the two made their way to the allspark chamber, it began it began to glow a bright blue before subsiding. Bumblebee quickly ran over to the consul and retracted the roof and started the countdown sequence. As he typed in the coordinates there were multiple explosions outside.

"Arcee go out and help them. I need to make sure everything is alright with the cube." Bumblebee said. Arcee looked at him and walked away, not going to help the others.

" Bumblebee is the allspark launched!" Prime said. Bee jumped on the radio and told Prime the news

" Give it another second Prime and its out of here."

" You might not have a second Bumblebee, Megatron is on his way." Prime said before the radio died. Bumblebee did everything he could to make sure the allspark would launch. He quickly grabbed a panel and tried to retype the coordinates, before a shot came out of nowhere and blew it up. Bumblebee readied his cannons and turned around only to find her was staring straight into Megatrons eyes.

" Optimus Prime would send a bug to guard the allspark...head my warning scout, give me the allspark and I will make your death painless." Megatron said as he walked over. Bumblebee ignored him and began to fire on Megatron, causing him to get mad. Bumblebee looked at the timer and saw a couple of seconds left so he began to talk to Megatron.

"This is not the real allspark Megatron. The real one is at Iacon. Do you think Optimus is that dumb..well he isn't." Bumblebee said before checking the countdown time and it reached zero. He quickly hit the launch button and it began to rev up its engines. Megatron was furious, so he charged the autobot scout and threw him aside but was knocked back by the allspark, now alreading getting off the ground. Megatron knew he had to follow it, but he didn't know were, so he grabbed Bumblebee and dragged him outside. Bumblebee saw the dead remains of Warpath and Hound, Ratchet was being held as prisoner along side Arcee. Megatron raised Bumblebee up so they could be at optic level.

" Tell me where the allspark is. This is the only time I'm going to ask." Megatron said tightening his grip of Bees throat. Bumblebee looked him right in the eyes and laughed.

" I'm not telling you anything Megatron! Don't bother with them, cuz they don't know where I sent the cube...and I'm not telling you! And I laugh in your face!" Bumblebee said before laughing at Megatron. He could not believe that a little bug would laugh at him and thought that he could get away with it..

" Well laugh now you bug!" Megatron said as he drove his fingers into Bumblebees throat. Bumblebee screamed in pain and looked at Arcee and Ratchet who were in shock that just happened. Megatron then crushed the scouts throat and stepped on it before flying away with his decepticons. Arcee and Ratchet ran over and saw the mangled mess that was Bumblebee. Ratchet looked at Bees throat and let out a sigh.

" He is alive...but I doubt he will talk again. Arcee standby, I'm calling Prime….Optimus its Ratchet, we have a problem."

" What is wrong Ratchet. Did the allspark launch?"

" It did sir..but Bumblebee defend it from Megatron and in return, Megatron crushed his throat, he can't speak anymore."

* * *

" What happened then Bumblebee!" Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

" I was able to have my throat fixed, but my voice box was damaged beyond repair. Arcee and Ratchet got me back to base and Optimus commended me on my action, and Arcee… well the whole thing changed her." Bumblebee said. Ruby wiped away the tears in her eyes and looked at the rising sun.

" Well I better get back before anyone notices. Thanks Bumblebee, for everything." Ruby said before walking off.

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

 **Well here is chapter 12 guys! I had a really fun time writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this. Well with that being said I will see you in the next chapter!**


	13. The heist

As Roman Torchwick walked through the door of his secret base at the Vale docks, and saw that all of his members of his gang and the White Fang members, who decided to join him where sitting around and doing nothing.

" Well I see that you all have been busy. Now we have some matters to discuss." Roman said walking to a table and rolled out a blueprint with plans on it. All members of the White Fang gathered around and looked at the plans. They were shocked to see what the plan was.

" So who is up for a major heist? If we pull this off we'll go down in history as the first people to rob Atlas military and get away with it."

" So what's the payday boss, dust, or weapons." One of the members said. Roman let out a laugh and turned to the member.

" Much more than that! It's a prototype suit that is armed with advanced weapons..and it guarded by Atlas military on full blast. Who is with me?"Roman said looking at them. It was dead quiet until Neo came up and raised her hand. Everyone else backed away and Neo rolled her eyes. Roman let out a sigh and walked over to the hanger door and pushed a red button, opening the huge doors.

" Gentleman, let me introduce you to our new partner in crime, Arachnid!" Roman said. Arachnid dropped from the roof and landed behind him, and she gave a death glare to the others. Neo walked up to Arachnid and gave her a bow.

" So what are we stealing human, I hope it's something to crush the autobots." Arachnid said as she walked into the hanger. Roman let out a chuckle and then looked at Neo.

" Are you ready for your part Neo?" Roman said as he handed the girl a pair of clothes. She nodded and ran off. Arachnid rolled her optics and knelt down to Roman level.

" Is this what you humans do? Steal from each other and fight, sounds boring if you ask me." Arachnid said as Roman rolled his eyes.

" If you had to rob places every night, then you would know what my true plan is!" He said

" And that is…"

" Once I have that prototype suit, I will destroy red and her little friends, then I will be the best villain of all time ahaha!" Roman said as he laughed evilly. Arachnid chuckled and got up and went to the doors before looking at Roman again.

" I'm the deadliest assassin of the decepticon army, and I want to see what a human looks like after a plasma round." Arachnid said arming her hand cannons. Roman laughed as he went with her.

They walked down to the military base and Arachnid was able to get in undetected. Roman walked up to the front gate and went right up to the guards. They told him to stand down and he surrendered. One of the guard went up and handcuffed him and then, without warning the second guard shot the first guard. Roman chuckled as the guard took of her hat, revealing it to be Neo! She freed Roman and they snuck into the base and took out anyone that stood in their way. They snuck onto one of the compounds roofs and surveyed the area.

"We have to deal with over 75 armed, trained guards. Do you think we can beat them Neo, or should we let our new friend deal with them." Roman said. Neo gave him two fingers up for the second option and Roman laughed. He looked up and saw Arachnid and she smiled.

She quickly jumped up and surprised the guards, and began to kill them one by one. They tried to shoot her, but she was moving too fast. One of the guards quickly grabbed a rocket launcher and fired upon Arachnid, hitting her in the chest. She looked at the guard and simply stepped on him.

" So that's what a human looks like on the inside...it looks pretty."Arachnid commented.

Roman walked up to a shipping container and looked at it. Neo walked up behind him and pulled out some C4 and placed it on the container. The two had gotten to a safe distance before blowing the lid off. Roman walked up to the now opened container and laughed.

"Our intel was wrong! There isn't just one suit, there are seven suits!" Roman said walking up to each of them and spraying a red line across the feet. Neo walked inside too and pointed to the largest one.

" By god… it has rockets?! I'm in super villain heaven!" Roman said before falling backwards and only to be caught by Neo." Arachnid, could you help us move this score...I have a message to make." Roman said. Arachnid rolled her optics and picked up two of the suits with ease. Neo jumped into one of the suits and followed the decepticon.

" So, where do we put them, cuz I will not be carrying them back to your base." Arachnid said.

" Put them on the flatbed trailer over there and DON'T damage them! Now, I would like to see that blonde bitch destroy this." Roman said. Arachnid, with help from Neo put the suits on the flatbed and a White Fang member drove it back to their hideout. Arachnid approached Torchwick and smiled." I was wrong about you humans, you are somewhat useful"

As she said that a Atlas helicopter flew over head and looked at Roman and Arachnid, and she quickly scanned it and transformed next to Romaan, who got in and they flew away. The copper landed and out stepped Qrow, Winter and Ironwood,

" What kind of thing could have done this to our men sir?" Winter asked.

"Something that can change its form and take on anything it scans, as we just saw snow queen." Qrow said walking over to a body.

" That's enough Qrow, we need to inform Ozpin right away, that's why you two are going while I stay here and see what they stole exactly." Ironwood said

" Sir.."

" That's enough Specialist Schnee, you have your orders." Ironwood said as Qrow and Winter left to inform Ozpin. Qrow wondered why would they attack a Atlas base, and just kill the men there...it made no sense." Winter...what were they staring at that compound?" Qrow asked. Winter rolled her eyes and looked at him.

" Do you not know, it was a...shipment of military prototype suits, in case of war...oh no." Winter said, finally realizing the situation at hand. The real concern was how to tell Ozpin that not only did Atlas military failed to do their job, but that aliens are real.

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

 **Well here is the heist chapter my guys. I had fun writing this and s shout out to my Zach for helping me write this chapter...thanks again m8t. Well anyway, the next few chapters are going to be focusing on Weiss and Ruby, And a little bit on Blake and Yang. And I have written out the next 12 chapters, now to edit and revise and then type out and have you guys read them.**

 **Well with that being said, as always...I will see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Coming to peace

Ruby woke up the next day and was shock to see she was sleeping next to Weiss. The first thing she thought of was Did they do the deed? She carefully pulled up the covers and saw that they were both fully clothed and Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she tried to get up, only to be pulled down by Weiss.

" Ruby...it's a Saturday, get some sleep." Weiss said turning to the red head. Ruby smiled and laid down next to her" I didn't plan on leaving you here all day all by yourself, and why are we sleeping together?"

"You had a nightmare and were running a fever and Yang put you in MY bed, in order to cool you down. And I noticed you left for a couple of hours...care to explain?" Weiss said sitting up and rubbing her eyes." I talked to Bumblebee for a bit, and found out some weird stuff, he and Arcee didn't get along at first and how he is responsible for the Allspark being here in the first place."

Weiss looked at Ruby and then to the window." So it's his fault their war in on our world?" Weiss asked." Well it was either that or have Megatron take it and destroy their home world...and from what Bee told me..he laughed at Megatron, cuz he was trying to get information from him and well Bumblebee laughed at him and then Megatron ripped out his voice box, or crushed it...I cant remember now. But Bee said he would do it again in order to save the rest of the autobots." Ruby stated. Weiss looked at her and chuckled

"How come you can remember all of that and yet you always forget to study for a test?" Weiss teased .Ruby looked at her and smiled." It's hard to remember something when you're staring at something so beautiful and grace." Ruby said, causing Weiss to blush and pulled Ruby unto the bed. They both laughed and looked at the time.

"Ruby, what did she do to you, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it now...but I need to know, not as your partner..but as your girlfriend."Weiss said hugging Ruby." Arachnid tortured me...and they locked me in a cage and I tried to call Yang...but it went to voicemail. I was so scared I wont get to see any of you again, and the nightmare… I had to basically watch all of you..die. And I could do anything about it! I don't want that to happen to anyone Weiss!" Ruby said as she began to cry into Weiss's shoulder. Weiss tried to comfort the girl and to hug her tighter.

" Im...WE are not going to let a stupid spider bitch kill us, we are team RWBY and you are our leader. If she messed with one of us, she messed with all of us! Now Ruby, tell me where was the last place you saw Arachnid?" Weiss asked Ruby, who had stopped crying and looked at Weiss." There was this old dust refinery or a place where you dig up the dust, and it had a weird logo on it. It was a star with a cross going through the middle and was gold and blue!" Ruby said trying to remember. Weiss knew the logo and knew the place Ruby was talking about, and pulled Ruby into a hug.

" I need to borrow Bee for a couple of hours...is that ok?" She asked. Ruby nodded and Weiss disappeared into the bathroom to get cleaned looked at the bookshelf and saw that Weiss's had a new message

 _ **Are you ready for the parent/teacher conferences tonight?- Mother**_

Ruby groaned and remembered about the event. She pulled out her scroll and sent a reminder to her parents and to Qrow and Raven. As soon as she was done with that Ruby slipped out of her clothing and snuck into the bathroom, hoping to shower with Weiss. Ruby was lucky enough and caught Weiss, in the shower. She quietly closed the door behind her and snuck into the shower with Weiss. Ruby put her arms around Weiss, who jumped and let out a scream" Jesus Christ, Ruby you could have told me you wanted to shower together, not to sneak up on me!" Weiss said trying to calm down. Ruby smiled and kissed her multiple times, until Weiss calmed down' You can't stay mad at me, I'm too cute!"

"You dolt!"

"But…"

"But your MY dolt!" Weiss said as she kissed Ruby, who deepened the kiss. Ruby then reached down and pulled Weiss closer to her and gave her a smack on the ass, causing the heiress to jump. Ruby laughed as Weiss began to kiss Ruby down the neck and once she reached a certain spot, lightly bit down on her skin. Ruby moaned and looked at Weiss, who then pulled up and smiled" Now we are even!"

After their little shower "fun" Weiss left to see what Ruby was talking about. If she was correct, then they found their first lead into catching Arachnid. The hard part was telling Bumblebee but he agreed to join, if Arcee never found out. Weiss nodded and they drove off to the last known location of Arachnid.

As they approached the location Bumblebee saw that there were multiple 'cons in the area. He let Weiss out before changing into robot form.

" Stay down and stay hidden, the last thing I want to hear is Arcee complaining that I'm taking you and not her!" Bee ordered as he pulled out his arm cannon. Weiss nodded and let the bot go to work.

Bumblebee snuck up on two of the decepticons and shot them point blank in the head. The other two spun around and began to fire on the scout. Bee rushed them and using one of the dead cons he killed as a shield, made his was to the other two and shooting them in the head. Weiss came out and walked towards the bot." Nice job Bee, now I see why you are a scout!"

Bee chuckled and they approached the 'crater' that Arachnid had made when she escaped. Bumblebee surveyed the area and found something odd, it was Arachnids decepticon insignia. He picked it up and scanned it...and nothing came back. Weiss went into the refinery and saw the cage Ruby was talking about. Just looking at it made her cry. Weiss walked to the side of the cage and saw a piece of Rubys cloak and broken glass nearby. " That's how she got her cut!"

Bumblebee hears a noise nearby and lets Weiss know. Weiss ducked behind some crates and waited for the bullets to go flying, but after a minute or two she came out and saw that Bumblebee was talking to Optimus Prime.

" I have to ask old friend, why are you here?" Optimus asked

"Im tracking a lead on Arachnid...without Arcee knowing sir." The yellow bot said. Bumblebee looked down, getting ready to be yelled at by Prime but he was shocked by Optimus's response." Why didn't you tell her?" Prime asked

"Optimus...the reason is, she will die if she fights Arachnid. She ignores all other out side distractions and takes her on all alone, and that could be her last choice. I understand if you are mad but Prime, I don't want her to become Arachnid." Bumblebee said in a low buzz. Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder plate and retracted his battle mask and gave a warm smile to Bee." I understand completely old friend, but Arcee would be devastated if something happened to you, that is why I'm going to join you on this mission...but I need to know why you are hunting her in the first place."

"She hurt Ruby.." Weiss spoke kneeled down to her level and looked at her." She hurt the person I love and Ruby is having these nightmares because of the event. All I want if for Ruby too have peace..that's why I had Bumblebee drive me out here to see if we could find anything that could lead us to her." Weiss said beginning to cry. Optimus took his index finger and carefully wiped away her tears before speaking." I understand now, and rest assured Weiss, we will find Arachnid and WE will stop her, once and for all. Now Bumblebee if you would lead the way back to the school, I would be happy to follow you there." Optimus said. Bumblebee nodded and the two bots changed into vehicle form. Weiss got in Bee and they drove off towards the school.

About half way there Bumblebee saw a new car form he liked and let out a buzz" Weiss, what is that car called? I like the design of it!" Weiss pulled out her scroll and looked it up" It's called a Camaro.. And from the looks of it, it has a view of accessories!" Weiss said showing him the photo of the car. Bumblebee scanned the photo and began to change into the new car, within the blink of an eye, Bumblebee had a new car form. Optimus drove up next to him and honked his truck horn, before adding some new cosmetic features to himself...flames! Weiss chuckled as the three pulled up to the school and found the rest of her team waiting there. Weiss got out and was greeted by a hug from Ruby

"I missed you sooo much!" Ruby said. Yang and Blake laughed while Weiss hugged her back." I missed you too, also look at this!" Weiss said showing Ruby the new Bumblebee!

" Whoa...Bee you got an upgrade! And Optimus you now have flames...it suits you." Ruby said in total aww" Nice form Bee!" Yang said while Blake gave the two a nod of approval.

" Thank you Ruby, I thought it might be a good idea to follow Bumblebees lead and take on a new form." Optimus said. Ruby smiled and the two transformed into robot mode and looked at the school." It reminds me of the hall of records…" Optimus said looking around. Blake looked at him" Where you a records keeper or something Optimus?"Blake asked

"I was before the war, it was my job to record all of cybertrons history and knowledge in these books." Optimus said showing her one of the books." Do you think I could read it Optimus?' Blake asked eagerly. Prime shrunk the book and handed it to her, and did it have weight. " Please be careful with that Blake, that is one of my mentors personal favorites, and it had over 8,000 pages to it and I converted it to your language so you could read it." Optimus asked

" I promise I will take good care of it...and thank you!" Blake said running off with the and Yang smiled and they heard a familiar voice" Hey petals!" Ruby knew who it was and began to panic. Optimus and Bumblebee quickly changed forms and shut down. Ruby looked over and saw Qrow, Summer, Tai and Raven come around the corner. They were followed by Blake's parents and Weiss's parents and older sister as well. This was going to be interesting alright.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Well here is the next chapter guys! I had a blast writing it and need to inform people about something, there will be yet another new story going up on Friday and it's kinda like this story, but it has the transformers as humans as well.**

 **And that is all I have to say...so I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Lot to explain

Ruby was shocked that they didn't see Bumblebee and Optimus Prime, they are taller than most of the buildings at Beacon. Qrow walked up and gave her a pat on the back, while Raven and Yang hugged. Summer and Tai walked over and hugged Ruby, and Qrow took a huge sip from his flask. "So Ruby, how is school going?' Summer asked eagerly. Ruby broke free from the hug and smiled"They are going fine! I have a lot to tell you about though." Ruby said. Summer walked over to Yang and gave her a hug."How are you doing my little dragon?" Yang gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

Bumblebee and Optimus watched as the families meet up and talked about their time at Beacon. Optimus activated a private commlink so he and Bumblebee could talk. Bumblebee accepted it." This world...is special Bumblebee, not because of the species that inhabit it, but that they can overlook simple things. I wish that is how Cybertron turned out." Optimus spoke. Bumblebee thought about what he said and took it to heart( Or spark…)

After a good talk ,the adults went to Ozpin's office so they could hear how the teams are doing and to catch up. On the way there, Ruby saw team JNPRs parents and gave the team a smile as they joined them." Hello Ruby!" Pyrrha said as she walked alongside her. Jaune and the rest joined suite. The eight of them sat down under a tree and began to talk about their week. Jaune and Pyrrha have finally gone on a date and Ren has taught Nora how to cook his famous pancakes. Team RWBY had to lie about their week, because they were hanging out with robots from another planet and two of them were at the school.

"So Ruby, have you found anyone special yet to ask for the dance next week?" Jaune asked. Ruby thought about it and looked at Weiss who blushed a deep red." I was going to ask Weiss." Everyone looked at her and then at Weiss. " Oh my god….are you two..dating?" Yang asked. Ruby and Weiss nodded and Yang fainted into Blake's arms. Blake put yang aside and hugged the two. Team JNPR congratulated them and the two smiled. Ruby woke Yang up who gave her and Weiss a hug." I'm happy for you two! But, don't be doing anything stupid, you hear!"Yang said.

The two teams would sit there for what seemed like hours, until a yell could be heard from Ozpin's office." Weiss! Get up here, NOW!" the voice yelled out. Weiss rolled her eyes and went back to talking too the others, who were concerned for her. Ruby looked up and saw Weiss's mom and dad walk over, and had a very mad look about them. " Weiss.." Ruby pointed out, Weiss looked up and saw them approach and stood up." Yes father, mother?"

The two dragged Weiss to the sparring area and locked her in, without Myrtenaster. Team RBY and JNPR followed the parents and saw what was going on. Ruby felt her stomach turn, the thought of Weiss being hurt...she never wanted to think about that. Yang held Ruby and Blake looked at Yang with a concerned face, until she thought of an idea. " Yang, we could go and get.." Before Blake could finish, Yang cut her off." We cant, we don't know how they will react, and how our parents will react!" Yang said. JNPR looked at the two and wondered what they were talking about.

Weiss looked at her parents and they looked at her" You need to prove yourself, that you are still worthy of being a Schnee!" Her mother spoke. Weiss could not believe what she was hearing, she was a pure blood Schnee, like Winter." Weiss, if you fail...you will die." Her father spoke, before summing a white knight( The one in the White trailer!) and her mother using her semblance added additional armor to it. Weiss backed up and launched herself back using her glyphs. She could not believe this was happening to her, of all days. Team RBY and JNPR came out of the shadows and tried to make their way inside, but could not open the doors. Weiss saw them and kept on moving around the knight as fast as she could. Marilyn Schnee rolled her eyes as she watched the knight chase her daughter. After a while, the adults came in with the teachers and tried to get the door open.

"What has gotten into you both, SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!" Glynda cried out as she slapped Marilyn in the face. The Schnee looked at her and laughed with her husband." She is a disappointment is what she is!" Ruby heard this and became enraged and ran out to the parking lot. She walked up to Bee and Prime, who greeted her. When Ruby did not respond like normal, they transformed and looked at her.

"Guys….I need your help, Weiss's parents are trying to kill her and I can't stand by and do nothing!" Ruby said walking back and forth. Bumblebee looked at Prime and they knew what they needed to do." Ruby...where is she?" Bumblebee asked. Ruby fell to her knees on the ground on the pavement and looked down." The sparring arena...but no one can get in." She simply said. Optimus and Bee kelt down next to her and Bee picked her up and placed her on his shoulder." Miss...Ruby, where is the arena." Optimus asked. Ruby stood up on Bumblebees shoulder and looked at him." You guys will be seen! There has to be another way." Optimus looked at her and smiled.

" It is our job to protect life, at all cost, even if it means revealing ourselves to the others. We will not stand by and do nothing!" Optimus said putting on his battle mask and retracting his hand and a sword taking its place. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and turned it into Scythe form and gave Prime a smile. She pointed to where the arena was and the two autobots made their way over as fast as they could. As they approached the place Ruby jumped off and walked around the corner, to find that everyone was trying to get the doors open.

" Hey guys! I found a way to get the doors open!" Ruby said. Everyone turned to her and she took a deep breath, before running around the corner. Everyone looked at each other wondering what it was, then they heard loud thuds. " SCRAP!" Yang and Blake yelled out, knowing what Ruby had done. As Yang and Blake looked at the corner, they saw Bumblebee and Optimus walk right behind Ruby. The adults froze and looked at the towering robots. Qrow looked at his flask and simply put it away.

Optimus walked up to where the two giant iron doors came together and rammed his sword down the length of it. Using his other hand, he made a small opening for Bumblebee to get through. " Hurry up Bumblebee..I cant hold it for much longer! Prime said. Bumblebee looked at Ruby and then at the Schnee's." Grab Weiss's weapon and hurry!" Bee said. Ruby nodded and ran over and grabbed Weiss's weapon from her father and delivered a kick to the old man." Thats for hurting my Weiss!" Ruby said as she and Bee ran into the arena and began to help Weiss. Ruby threw Myrtenaster at Weiss, who caught it and faced the giant. Yang and Blake ran in there with Optimus, who ran at the knight, throwing him aside." Bumblebee, protect the girls. Ill fight the knight."Prime said as he turned and faced the knight. Bumblebee understood and watched as Prime went to work.

Optimus charged the knight again and thought of a battle plan. He quickly jumped over the knight and reached around to his back, where his platting opened and took out his Ion Cannon, and began to fire on the knight. The knight pulled up a shield made of ice and blocked all the bullets from hitting, Optimus stopped firing and then ran at the knight. He jumped on the knight shield and kicked it square in the face, causing the knight to lose balance and move around defenceless. Using this time to his advantage, Optimus drew his sword and ran at the knight, and stabbed him in the back of the head. The knight grabbed Prime and threw him at the girls, but lucky Bumblebee caught him...sorta. The two got up and looked at the knight." How is it not dead?" Prime asked. Weiss looked at the knight and realized one thing. The only way she defeated it was by taking its head off." Optimus, you have to take its head off! Weiss shouted out.

Optimus and Bumblebee looked at eachother then at the knight." Bumblebee, I need you to distract it, so I can take the head off!"Optimus ordered. Bee nodded and ran at the knight. The knight saw this and raised its sword, ready to hit the scout. Bumblebee quickly slid under the sword and kicked it in the knee. Optimus detached his blade and threw it into the knights neck. Ruby and Weiss cheered at they saw the knight go down. Prime walked over to the knight, now on its knees and grabbed the hilt of his sword, and with one swift movement the knights head was on the floor,rolling towards the girls. The autobots walked over and they looked down on the girls." That was amazing Optimus! How did you learn to fight like that?" Yang asked." I learned it from my mentor, Alpha Trion." Optimus spoke." Bumblebee, do you have any cool melee weapons?" Blake asked. Bumblebee reached around to his back and pulled out a hammer.(TF5) and showed it off. Ruby looked around and then looked at the observation deck and saw the adults standing there. Bumblebee picked up the girls and he and Optimus went back to the doors and reopened them. RWBY jumped down and were met by their parents, except Weiss's.

"Oh I'm so glad you two are ok!" Summer said as she hugged Ruby and Yang. Blake walked up to her parents and they hugged her. Weiss stayed by Optimus and Bumblebee and watched at the families. She looked around and saw her sister, Winter walking over and hugging her. Weiss returned the hug and everyone looked at the autobots."Thank you Optimus, Bumblebee." Weiss said. Optimus nodded and looked at Bumblebee." You did good, old friend." Bumblebee buzzed out. Optimus smiled and looked at him" You are an excellent guardian old friend...never doubt yourself. Now I must take my leave. The others are more than likely wondering where I am." Optimus said walking away, before turning around and looking at Bee" And I won't tell Arcee about this." Optimus said as he transformed and drove off.

Team RWBY waved goodbye to Optimus and they turned around and saw Summer with her arms crossed." I have a lot to explain, don't I ?" Ruby said." Yes you do young lady." Summer simply said.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Well here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to bring to you, I had school and a ton of homework. But now that I'm on break I can get these stories up more often!**


	16. Explain

**Authors note/ alert before reading.**

 **So many people might be wondering what univers the Transformers are from. Well let me answer that real quick- The Male transformers( Optimus, Bumblebee, Megatron) Are from the movie verse, while the Female Transformers are from Prime.**

 **Bumblebee will be getting a new dialog prompt-** _Clip one/clip 2/ clip 3/ and so on.._ here is what it would look like ( _Arcee/ we need to get to/ the landing point before/ mega-/Tron can get to it baby!_ )

 **There will be some type of Lemon in the next chapter with Yang and Blake…...**

 **I hope that cleared somethings up and now back to your regularly scheduled story of RWBY Knights chapter 16**

* * *

Ruby sat down across a long table, where her parents and teachers were standing on the other side. Summer sat down and looked at Ruby and spoke very softly." Ruby...what are they." Ruby tried to think of lie, but knew that her mom would see right through it. Ruby let out a sigh before speaking

." They are an alien race of machines that can turn into anything. My car is one of them, and he is my guardian. His name is Bumblebee and he is super fun to hang out with!" Ruby said in one breath. Summer looked at her daughter and raised an eyebrow." Why is Bumblebee here to be your guardian?" Summer asked. Ruby looked at her and pulled out the book that her super great grandpa had and flipped to the page about Megatron and the Allspark and showed it to her mom. Summer re-read the passage and looked at her." They are here because of this!?" Summer said.

" Well from what Bumblebee told me, he sent the Allspark here, when the world was all ice and snow. But when he launched it, Megatron showed up and one thing led to another and ultimately the Allspark was sent here and Bumblebee lost his voice box to Megatron, who ripped it out of him.."Ruby said. Everyone put a hand at their throat and looked at each other" Why did they have to launch it here?" Qrow asked." They had a war on their planet, and Megatron leader of the Decepticons, wanted the Allspark to become the new leader of the planet, by any means. Optimus Prime , the leader of the Autobots stood up against him and they fought for millions of years. The crazy thing is that...Bumblebee told me that Optimus and Megatron are brothers'!" Ruby said. Everyone looked at eachother then at Ruby

" They are brothers! That's going to be an awkward conversation to have with their parents!" Glynda said." I don't think they have parents Miss Goodwitch. Can I ask Bee real quick?" Ruby asked glynda ,who gave her a nod and Ruby pulled out her scroll and texted Bee. Within a few minutes of the text Bumblebee, stood next to the window and peeked inside." Everything ok Ruby?" Bumblebee asked. The adults looked at the yellow bot and backed up slightly. Bumblebee let out a chuckle" Hey Bee, do you guys have parents?" Bumblebee looked at the young girl and replied" No, we don't. We are born from the Allspark and then we work, simple as that. I was a guard before the war, now I'm a scout.". Summer walked up to Bumblebee and looked at him. " So, you never had a childhood?" Bumblebee through the window and looked at the adult and shook his head." My generation was the last, before the war." He buzzed

Everyone looked at him and Ruby got up and walked towards the autobot." So...you were born before the war?" Ruby asked. Bumblebee nodded and looked at her" In my short time to see my planet before the war was a gift. The building touching the sky and seeing Optimus and Megatron leading the planet together, it was a sight to see." The yellow bot said. Summer walked up to Bumblebee and smiled." Is there anyway we could see your planet?" She asked. Blake walked up and held the book Optimus gave her" I have read the whole book and is it true Bumblebee, that your whole planet is a transformer?" Blake asked

"It is." A voice said from behind. Bumblebee turned around and saw Optimus walk up behind him. "Our planet is a being known as Primus, the first transformer. He and his brother, Unicron were created by the Allspark and formed their own planets. Primus formed Cybertron, our home and we don't know where Unicron ended up." Optimus stood up and looked at Optimus and smiled" I see you decided to stick around." Optimus retracted his battle mask and nodded" I do feel I owe you and your friends an explanation on why we are here." The prime spoke. " Bumblebee, will you help me show them our planet?" Bumblebee nodded and he looked at the human" Could you all come outside please, it will be easier to show you with more room." The humans went outside and they went up to the two Autobots.

* * *

Optimus and Bumblebee then projected a dome around the human, who looked inside and saw Cybertron, before the war. " We were one a peaceful race of robotic organisms. Under the leadership of Megatron and myself, we governed Cybertron for 20 million generations." Optimus said. A projection image of Optimus and Megatron standing next to each other. Ruby looked at Megatron and then at the book." So he is the bad guy, but how?" Ruby asked. Optimus the projected a memory of the night the war began. It showed Optimus driving alongside Jazz, Ratchet, and Elita 1 and were stopped by Prowl and his team of officers ordered to take Prime in for questioning. Ruby then saw Bumblebee walk up to Optimus and they talked.

"On what grounds do you have to arrest me?" Optimus asked angrily. Bumblebee put away his cannon and looked at Optimus" I'm not arresting you, in my opinion I think Megatron is up to something…." Before Bee could finish a missile hit them and they all fired at the source. After the dust cleared they saw Prowl was missing half of his face and bleeding out. Ratchet ran over and began to help the downed bot. Optimus looked up and saw Starscream and Brawl leaving, and knew who ordered the attack….Megatron. The dome then projected the war for Cybertron...and it shocked the humans. Autobots and Decepticons fighting to win the war for the planet.

* * *

Optimus then ended the projection and the dome fell. Yang looked at the leader and then at Blake and held her hand. Weiss looked at Ruby and gave her a smile." So you are here to protect our planet?" Ozpin asked." freedom is the right for all sentient beings." Optimus spoke and Ozpin looked at him and nodded" Well I think we have all we need to make sure this was a…. Training accident. Miss Schnee will be let off with a warning and there were no robots here...at all." Ozpin said looking at Optimus and Bumblebee. Optimus nodded and thanked Ozpin" I would ask if Bumblebee could stay here, to watch over Miss Rose and all of you." Optimus asked. Ozpin nodded and then Prime looked at Bee" I do need you to come back and let Ratchet have a look at you." Bumblebee nodded and they drove off.

Summer then looked at Winter" Is Atlas going to harm them or what?" Winter smiled" Harm what? They saved Weiss, so they are ok in my book." She said turning to Qrow" Now if he would…" " I'm not going to tell old Jimmy, Ice Queen. They protected Ruby, so they have earned my trust" Qrow said looking at Ruby and messing with her hair. Summer then looked at Ruby and gave her a smile

" You will let me go for a drive once and awhile right?" She asked. Ruby smiled and they all walked off to the cafeteria " Anytime mom...just don't let him try to go off roading!" She joked


	17. Quick update! PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, ThatOneMuteGuy here and I have a announcement to make. The story RWBY Knights will be getting a name change to RWBY, Robots in disguise. THe reason for the name change is due to the fact it does not fit the story at all, so I decided a name change was in order, and the name will be used for another story that will come out next Tuesday. I hope you understand and as always, I will see you in the next chapter!**


	18. Valentine's day loving

**Authors alert!**

 **A quick reminder for this chapter- There is hint at a smut**

 **Enjoy and sorry if it seems bad...it's my first time writing this stuff.**

* * *

Ruby woke up the next day and saw that Weiss was on top of her, who was hiding something behind her back. Ruby smiled and leaned up and hugged Weiss" What are you hiding behind you?" She asked. Weiss smiled and held out a small box that had the Schnee dust company logo on it. Ruby opened the box and saw that it was a ruby necklace and it had a little cross on the bottle of the stone. Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug and began to tear up" Oh thank you Weiss! This is the best gift anyone could have gotten me!" She said. Weiss hugged Ruby and looked at her.

" I wanted to say thank you….for being with me on this Valentine's day. I always thought I would spend this holiday alone, but thanks to you Ruby, I won't." She said hugging her back. Ruby broke free of the hug and kissed Weiss passionately and looked at her" As long as you're with me….you will never be alone again my little snow queen." Ruby teased. Weiss blushed and kissed Ruby some more, before getting up and having some breakfast. Ruby made Weiss some oatmeal and the two ate it together.

Yang snuck back into the room and made sure no one was around and took Blake's copy of Ninjas of Love and put it in her coat. She wanted to get it signed for Blake and the author was making an appearance near Beacon, so Yang knew this was her chance. _ **Blake is going to love this...and me!**_ Yang thought as she walked out the door and into Blake who gave her a smile." Happy Valentine's day Yang!" Blake said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Yang melted as it happened and looked at her" Happy Valentine's day to you my little kitty!" Yang said as she walked past her only to see Ruby and Weiss approaching her and Blake.

"Guys! Bumblebee has a surprise to show us! I hope it's cookies!" Ruby said as the team went down to the parking lot

Bumblebee pulled around and parked at the school and RWBY greeted the bot and Bumblebee transformed and looked at them." What did Ratchet need to see you for Bumblebee?" Bumblebee scratched the back of his helm and looked at the girls " _I got a braaand new/ voice modulator, thank you-/ Ratchet!_ " Bumblebee said. Yang began to laugh. " Bumblebee, you talk through the radio now? Oh my god that is cool!" She said. Bee smiled and Qrow came around the corner and greeted Ruby and Yang.

" It's good to see your finally up petals, how did you sleep well?" He asked. Ruby gave him a thumbs up and he looked at Bumblebee" I hear you talk through the radio now, that's cool" He said as he took a sip from his flask. Bumblebee shrugged and transformed back onto car form and going into recharge. Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled and they went back to have their breakfast. Blake walked off to read her book and Yang stayed to talk to Bee." Bumblebee, I need to ask for a favor, today is Valentine's day and I want to get Blake's book signed by the author who is in town. Can you take me there please?" She asked

Bumblebee let out a buzz and opened his driver side door to Yang" _Lets do this/ For you to show how-/ much you love the woman you love!_ " Bumblebee said. Yang got in and they drove off.

Blake sat down under a tree and pulled out her scroll and looked at the images of her and Yang. She couldn't believe they have kept their relationship a secret from Weiss and Ruby. Yang wanted to tell them but Blake asked her not to, because she didn't want Yang to get hurt and have the two chew her out and call her a bad person. All the sudden, Blake felt something behind her, so she quickly turned around and saw that nothing was there. Blake sat under the tree again and saw a note. She picked it up and it said **DID YOU MISS ME, BELOVED?- A.** Blake threw the note and looked at one of the roof tops and saw Adam sitting down and watching her. Blake ran back to her dorm room and locked the door behind her and sat on her bunk.

" Do you really think you could escape me? After all we have been through!" Adam yelled out Blake looked around the room and saw no one was there. She sat on her bunk and went into the fetal possession and began to cry. " What would you do if I hurt that blonde girl you love….whats her name, is it Yang?" He said trying to get a rise out of Blake. "Pl….please don't hurt Yang…..please Adam." She cried out, but Adam laughed." I do hope she enjoys sloppy seconds….but after all, who don't like to have you Blake, you smart and cute." He said

" You only want me back so you can turn me into a monster like you!" She yelled out. Adam began to laugh" Oh please, YOU ALREADY ARE A MONSTER BLAKE….you haven't realized it yet. Now if you'll excuse me...Im off to kill the girl you love, bye bye Blake." Adam said before his voice left the room. Blake began to cry harder and looked at a photo of Yang" Im sorry, Im sorry…" She continued to say over and over again.

Yang and Bumblebee pulled up to the store that the author was suppose to show up at and saw a sign that said " **The author of Ninjas Of Love has removed his signing date to next Friday, Thank you!** " Yang could believe this! She hit her head against the steering wheel and let out a sigh." So much for the perfect gift...I bet Blake got me something nice and I'm going to show up empty handed. I'm the worst girlfriend ever." Yang said. Bumblebee let out a sad buzz and the center of the steering wheel and a small metal arm came out and poked Yang.

" _I'm not to good with human/relationships, but I think she would like/ a gift that comes from the/ heart.._ " Bumblebee said as the metal arm poked Yang. She smiled and wiped away her tears."Thanks bee, do you have a pen?" She asked. Bee opened his glove box and a pen came out. Yang picked it up and wrote a message to Blake on the back of the front cover. She then signed her name and then looked at Bee" Let's go home shall we!" Bee buzzed a happy tone and they drove off to the school.

As they got to the school, it began to get dark out and Yang rushed back to their room, only to find it closed and locked. Yang took out her scroll and unlocked it and peeked inside and saw Blake crying into her pillow. Yang walked inside and locked the door behind her and sat next to the crying cat faunus. " Blake, what is wrong?"Yang said rubbing Blake's back. Blake turned around and saw Yang and quickly hugged her tightly and continued to cry into her shoulder" Oh thank god you're ok! I thought….I'm glad your ok!" She said in between tears. Yang held her and then looked at Blake and smiled" Oh course I'm ok! Why won't I be?" She said. Blake looked at her then at the floor and spoke very quietly" I...i saw someone I thought was… his name is Adam Taurus, and we were a….thing." Blake said. Yang felt her heart drop and she looked at Blake. " He...said he was going to kill you, in order to get back at me! I was scared that he went through with that…..I don't want to lose you Yang." Blake said s she began to cry again. Yang looked at her and wiped away the tears and gave her a heartwarming smile before speaking

" Blake...I will never leave you. You are the love of my life and everyday I don't thank my lucky stars to be with you. I'm not mad that you had a relationship with him, but I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me. We made a deal that we would not keep secret from each other."Yang said. Blake looked at her and then at the floor" I...I thought you would hate me! After all I did while a White Fang member...I just want to forget all about it! I'm sorry I didn't tell you Yang, but I didn't know how you will react…." She said getting up. Yang got up and wrapped her arms around Blake and hugged her" I would have said...I still love you, I don't care what you did back then." Yang said.

Blake looked at her and smiled" I'm sorry, it's Valentine's day and here I am crying like a little girl. I wanted to give you this." Blake said giving Yang a new orange bandanna that had both of their logos on it. Yang smiled and put it on and reached in her jacket and pulled out the book" The author was suppose to show up today, so I took it and wanted to get it signed but that didn't happen, so I wrote you a little love note." Yang said as she handed Blake the book and she opened the front cover and saw the note

 **To Blake Belladonna, I wanted to write this to tell you that you are the love of my life and I'm happy that you agreed to be in a relationship with me. I will always love you, no matter how if you hate me or if you are sick of me saying 'I love you'. I love you- Yang Xiao Long**

Yang scratched the back of her neck and laughed" I'm not good with lett..MMpphh" Yang said as Blake pulled her into a kiss. Yang accepted the kiss and looked at Blake and saw that she was crying tears of joy this time." Thank you Yang….thank you." She said hugging her tightly. Yang hugged her back and looked at Blake and smiled" Anything for you kitten...anything." She said hugging Blake

* * *

Blake grew a devious smile on her face and looked at her" Anything huh...well I want you." She said as she rubbed her hand up Yang's shirt and looked at her. Yang blushed and nodded" A..are you sure you want to do this. Cuz I'm down to do this!" Yang said taking off her jacket and throwing it aside and kissing Blake" I want you..so bad." Blake said as she pushed Yang onto her bed and climbed on top of her.

An hour later, Yang and Blake laid next to each other and were covered in sweat and out of breath. Yang turned to Blake and kissed her" I love you my little kitty!" Yang said. Blake knew that Yang made a bad pun, but was used to it and kissed her back" I love you Yang...and thank you for the best Valentine's day gift ever..." She said. Yang rubbed her cat ears and she looked at the faunus" Want to go again?" She asked. Blake looked at Yang and smiled" Ready whenever you are."

Pyrrha was in the next room over studying and heard the whole thing and went to her team's dorm room and sat next to Jaune." What's wrong Pyrr?" The knight asked. The red haired spartan looked at him and then looked at Ren and Nora" Me and Jaune need the room...NOW." She said and like that the other two were gone." I heard Yanga and Blake having sex….help me?" She said. Jaune smiled and pulled Pyrrha on top of him and he smiled " Well, how can I help?" He asked

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **So….this was a thing.**


	19. Showdown pt2

Yang could not believe she and Blake just had sex. They were in a relationship sure, but this set things to a new level. Yang looked at Bake and saw how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. Yang grabbed the covers and pulled it up above their heads and fell asleep next to Blake.

Ruby and Weiss had gone to a nice little place and had a nice dinner and drove home in Bumblebee." That was a great dinner, thank you Ruby." Weiss said. Ruby nodded and looked at her" I...I know I say this to you a lot Weiss, but I love you, and this was a great night." The redhead said blushing. Weiss leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and smiled. " It's a beautiful night tonight….what do you think Ruby?" Weiss asked.

" It looked heavenly…." Ruby said. Weiss turned to her and saw that Ruby was looking at her and made Weiss blush a deep red. Ruby laughed and then looked at Bumblebee" So Bee, can I ask you a question." She asked. Bee let out a buzz " On Cybertron, what kinda stuff did you do?" Ruby asked" _I was a average person/ Was a guard and did a good job/ before the war began/._ " Bumblebee said. Weiss let out a small laugh and looked at Bumblebee" Well, I can say your not average Bee." Ruby agreed and held Weiss's hand for the whole ride home.

As they approached the school, there was a flashing light behind them, so when Ruby and Weiss got out of Bumblebee, they saw a certain blue motorcycle pull up and park next to Bumblebee. Arcee transformed and looked at the humans" It's good to see you both, how have you been?" She asked." Well, Ruby took me out on a romantic dinner." Weiss said. Arcee chuckled and then looked at Bee" Hey bee…." Bumblebee transformed and gave her a smile" _It's good to see you/ Again!_ " Bumblebee said

" You saw me when Ratchet fixed your voice modulator….well sorta fixed." She said. Arcee walked up and hugged Bumblebee and Weiss and Ruby let out a ahhh." I'm….sorry for snapping at you, I know you trying to tell me something, but I didn't listen and I'm sorry." Arcee said. Bumblebee returned the hug and smiled at her and gave her a happy buzz. Ruby and Weiss looked at the two bots and Weiss laughed" You two should get a room!" She said. Ruby laughed and the two Autobots looked at her" Why would we get a room?" Arcee said.

"Nevermind….let's go Ruby, I want to get some sleep." Weiss said walking to the dorm room. Ruby followed her and they walked their together. As they walked up to the dorm room door, it was locked and Weiss pulled out her scroll and unlocked it and both of them entered and change and they saw a huge lump under Blake's blanket. Ruby walked over to the blanket and pulled it off and saw a sight to see. Yang and Blake, both naked and sleeping together. Weiss closed her eyes and Ruby quickly covered her mouth. Yang let out a yawn and saw Ruby and Weiss standing there and her face went red.

"Yang...did you and Blake have sex?" Ruby asked quietly. Yang looked down and nodded" Yes...we had sex, and I don't regret it. Now can you hand me the blanket, Blake will get cold without it." She said reaching for it. Ruby gave it to her and then looked at Yang" I didn't know you were a lesbian." She said. Yang put the blanket over her and Blake and laid back down" Right back at you sis...now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Yang said going to sleep.

Ruby went to climb onto her bunk but Weiss put her arms around her waist." Your sleeping with me tonight.." She said. Ruby was surprised and let out a grin and laid down on Weiss's bed. The ice queen laid down next to her and they fell asleep, together.

* * *

 _Five hours later…._

Ruby shot up from her sleep and inspected her chest. She couldn't sleep due to that nightmare and then looked down. She held her breath and was dead quiet while getting dressed. When she was in her combat uniform, she silently opened the door and left and went down to talk to Arcee and Bumblebee." _Hey Kiddo!/ Can't sleep?_ " Bumblebee asked. Ruby sat down on the curb and looked down" I cant stop having that nightmare….Arachnid...she always kills them and then me. I can't sleep because of this! I...don't want anyone to die Bee." Ruby said. Bumblebee and Arcee transformed and they sat next to Ruby. Bumblebee put an arm around her and picked her up. " _Look at me please../ We will find her….and we will/ put an end to her../ by any means necessary!_ " Bumblebee said standing up and Arcee joining him. Ruby looked at them and smiled" Thank you… both of you." Ruby said tearing up. Bumblebee transformed and Ruby was put in the passenger seat and they drove off and Arcee following right behind them

They drove around the city of a couple of hours and Ruby sat in the passenger seat, fast asleep. Bumblebee put on the heater and laid the chair back. Arcee drive beside him and kept her engine roar down. They pulled into the canals and turned their engines off and both of them went into recharge. Then all the sudden, there was a loud boom and a explosion went off next to Arcee, causing her to revert to robot form and she looked around. Ruby woke up and jumped out of Bee and he quickly transformed and looked around and saw something stalking them off in the distance.

" _Hello!/ Why did you/ shoot at us?/ Are you-/ Auto/bot/ or Decepti/con!_ " Bumblebee said. The figure came around the corner and it was a giant mech suit. Ruby looked at it and saw the red logo on the side" Oh my god….Roman Torchwick, is that you!" Ruby asked. The cockpit open and Roman stepped out and laughed" Oh there you are red! I was just shooting at those cars and thought it would be great target practice...and you saved me the trip to going to Beacon and hunting you down….now be a dear and stand still so my rocket can kill you please." Roman asked

" You should listen to him human….or I will make you stay still!" A voice said. Arcee's optics went wide and looked up and saw the one person she hated….Arachnid. The spider bot jumped down and she looked at Arcee then at Bumblebee and shot webs at them. With both bots being unable to dodge, they were webbed to the wall and Arachnid walked up to Arcee and laughed" Oh it would be so easy to kill you now! But I'm going to kill the human first, then Bumblebee….and he is going to die just like Cliffjumper. Then I WILL kill you." Arachnid said Arcee headbutted her and turned to Ruby ' Get out of here….NOW!" She yelled.

Ruby got up and ran as fast as she could, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her. She pulled out her scroll and called Yang" Please pick up, please pick up!" She said

Yang was awoken from her sleep and reached over Blake and grabbed her scroll and answered it" Ruby...what do you want," She said Ruby hid behind a pillar and began to cry" Yan...Yang...please help me…..its Arachnid and she is hunting me again." She said. Yang shot up and woke Blake and Weiss up and they looked at her. " Yang, whats wrong?" Blake asked Yang didn't answer and quickly got dress and grabbed Ember Celica and was stopped by Blake" YANG! What is the matter?" She asked" Ruby is running from Arachnid.." She said panicking. Blake and Weiss got dressed and they knocked on JNPR dorm room and they got read to help them get Ruby home. As the group walked outside, they ran into Qrow,Summer, Tai, and Raven and told them what was going on." If that bastard lays one hand on my daughter…" Summer said. Qrow pulled out his sword/Scythe weapon and Raven pulled out her sword and they went to save Ruby

Ruby hid behind the pillar and sat down crying. Arachnid appeared behind her and quickly grabbed her and held her up, were so she was looking at her face" There you are….so any final words?" She said. Ruby pulled out her scythe and attacked Arachnid and scratched her across her face. Arachnid dropped Ruby and looked at her" You little!" She said picking her up and throwing her threw a pillar. Ruby wasn't as strong as Yang, and felt something inside of her break, and struggled to stand. Arachnid picked her up and slammed her into the ground over and over again. Ruby felt her whole body hurt, and knew her aura was gone and had no energy to get up and just looked at Arachnid and saw Roman in the mech suit appear behind her.

" Well would you look at this red...your bleeding really badly, I'm going to be nice and put you out of your misery…..now hold still." He said as he pulled out his cane and aimed for her head. Ruby closed her eyes and thought of Yang, mom, dad, Uncle Qrow, , Aunt Raven, Blake….and Weiss. She could leave Weiss...she couldn't. Ruby manage to get to her knees and looked at Roman "Go….to..hell." She said. Arachnid then picked her up and laughed. " Killing you like that would be too kind…." Before she could finish a shot hit her faceplate and she turned her head and saw WBY, JNPR, and STRQ. Summer lowered her rifle and looked at Arachnid, dead in the eyes." PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN...NOW." She said with a terrifying voice.

Arachnid then held Ruby and put her thumb under Rubys head and lifted it sightly." Do that again...and off goes her head." She said

Bumblebee was struggling against the webbing and got a arm free and tore the webbing away and ran to free Arcee" Bee, don't worry about me and go help Ruby...take my blade and kill Arachnid if you get the chance!" Arcee said as her arm blade came out and detached from her arm. Bumblebee took it and ran off to help Ruby. He rounded the corner and saw Roman and Arachnid and then Ruby. Bee put down his battle mask and began to creep up behind Arachnid. Ruby looked over and saw Bumblebee and knew his plan. She then looked Arachnid and laughed. Arachnid, now enraged extended her right arm( The one holding Ruby) And hissed. Bumblebee then broke into a sprint and using Arcee's blade cut off Arachnids arm, freeing rushed over and held her daughter in her arms and cried into her shoulder

Arachnid screamed in pain and then looked at Bee" I'll tear your…" Before she could finish, Bumblebee kicked her in the side, and she fell into Roman and the two went to the ground. Arachnid got up and looked at Bumblebee and shot webbing at him, but this time he was ready and dogged every shot and the battle began.

Arcee got free of her webbing and ran over to help Bumblebee. She jumped onto Arachnids back and shot her in the back. Arachnid used her spider arms and threw Arcee off of her and walked towards her. She pinned Arcee to the ground and using one of the spider arms, stabbed her in the shoulder. Arcee shot back in pain and began to try to get her off. Bumblebee ran up and threw her off of Arcee and walked towards Arachnid and before he could strike her down, Arachnid stabbed Bumblebee, in the chest. Everyone froze and saw the yellow scout go down. Arcee yelled and Arachnid jumped on her and stepped on her throat" I have waited 23 Million years for this...goodbye Arcee!" Airachnid said as she pulled out her gun and pointed it at the fembot. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang fired at Arachnid and she turned her gun on them" NOW YOU DIE!" She yelled. Yang held Blake and Weiss ran over to Summer and Ruby and went to block the shot.

Arachnid fired the shot...but missed. Everyone looked up and saw Arachnid, the Decepticon assassin had a blade in her throat and the person behind it was Bumblebee." _If you going to stab someone/ THEN MAKE SURE THEY ARE DEAD!_ " Bee said to the now dying held the blade and tried to move it out of her throat and Bumblebee, with one swift movement cut her head off. Arachnids body hit the ground and her head rolled over to Ruby and Summer and the light in her optics went out, confirming that she was dead. He had avenged his brother, and prevented any other deaths.

Arcee got up and looked at Bee and smiled at him. Bumblebee nodded and fell to one knee and held where he was stabbed. Arcee ran over and held him. Ruby used her aura to heal most of her injuries and ran over to her team and they held her close. Weiss looked at Ruby and they hugged and they cried into each others shoulders. They all turned to Bumblebee and Ruby walked up to her guardian, her protector….her friend. Bee looked at her and gave her a happy buzz and laid on his back" Optimus, it Arcee. We need medical attention, for Autobot and human. On the bright side….Bumblebee killed Arachnid." She said. " I'm on my way with Ratchet….good job, the both of you," Prime said. Yang looked at Ruby and hugged her tightly" Oh thank god your ok!" She said. Ruby looked around and saw that Roman had escaped, but knew he would show himself again.

After a hour of waiting, Ratchet and Optimus drove up and walked up to Bumblebee and Arcee" Can you stay out of trouble Bumblebee!" Ratchet joked as he began to patch Bumblebee up." _But if I do doc/ then what would you do?_ " Bumblebee jokes. Optimus walked up to Ruby and knelt down to her level and looked at her" Are you ok?" Prime asked concerned ,Ruby gave him a thumbs up and he walked over to Bumblebee and sat next to him"You did a good thing today old friend...you rid the universe of a dangerous threat, and you avenged you brother...Im proud of you Bumblebee." Prime said. Ruby walked up to be and hugged his hand and he looked at her and smiled.

RWBY, JNPR, and STRQ went back to Beacon and went to their dorm rooms and Weiss held Ruby closer than ever and she didn't let go for the whole night.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Well here you go guys! Bumblebee has killed Arachnid and Roman got away. Thank you all for reading this chapter and as always, I will see you all in the next chapter….BYE!**


	20. Search and Destroy pt1

Ruby woke up the next day and felt as if her head was going to explode. She then felt something hug her waist line and saw Weiss holding her tightly. Ruby then remembered last night….how Bumblebee saved her and everyone by killing Arachnid, but it didn't come without hurt and loss. Ruby was beat up by the spider bot and was still feeling the pain, even though she used all of her aura to heal whatever damage was done to her. Ruby thought a nice glass of water would stop the headache and would help her sleep

Ruby then tried to get out of Weiss's hold, without waking her up. She carefully moved one of her hands out the way and began to get up, only to have her pulled back onto the bed. She looked over and saw Weiss was looking at her and was rather pissed.

" Where do you think your going Ruby?" She asked. Ruby gave a weak chuckle and looked at her" Well, you see Weiss...I was going to get up and get a glass of water." She said. Weiss let go of her and got up with her. Ruby looked at her and crossed her arms" Do you not trust me or something Weiss?"

" No...I just thought you might need help….after what happened last night." She said. Ruby knew what Weiss was doing and thought it was cute, but then she knew Weiss would watch over her like a helicopter mom." It's fine Weiss, I got this." She said walking over to the door and opening it. As she did that, her head felt that it was going to explode. Ruby held her head and quickly walked out to the kitchen. Weiss followed her and saw Ruby was shaking badly. She walked up and helped her get a glass of water.

Ruby got pissed off and looked at Weiss" I could have done that on my own!" She yelled. Weiss looked at her and rolled her eyes" No you can't, you're shaking badly and can't even hold the cup properly! You need to rest up Ruby, you took a heavy toll last night and…" Weiss said before Ruby cut her off" What Weiss! Were you going to say something mean about how it was stupid of me to go out and get myself in danger!" She yelled loudly as she hit the table. Weiss backed up, she never saw Ruby this mad before...and it was scaring her.

" What I was going to say Ruby, is that WE were all scared for you! Yang almost had a heart attack and Blake was scared out of her mind….and me Ruby..I was scared that I would lose the person I love." Weiss said as she began to tear up. Ruby looked at Weiss and stood up and walked over towards her" Weiss..Im sorry.' She said. Weiss looked at her and then began to cry

" Ruby….when I saw you get slammed into the ground by Arachnid, my heart stopped. I thought you were...were.." She said before bursting into tears. Ruby walked up and hugged her and cried into her shoulder" I'm sorry Weiss! I'm so sorry!" She cried. Both of them sat there, for what seemed like hours crying into each other's shoulders. After a couple of minutes of crying, Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled." Don't ever do that again, or you're dead!" She joked as she wiped away the tears. Ruby smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose" I promise that I won't do that again...and next time I will talk to you guys, or Bee." She said hugging Weiss tightly.

Yang woke up next to Blake and gave her a smile. She loved Blake and thought she was the cutest faunus girl that she had ever laid her eyes on. Yang let out a yawn and Blake woke up and looked at her." Hey." She said. Yang looked at her and winked"Morning sleeping beauty….sleep well?" She joked. Blake smiled and looked at Yang" Well, I have no knight in shining armor to wake me up with a kiss~" Blake teased.

Yang then climbed on top of Blake and gave her a deep and meaningful kiss and then looked at her yellow eyes. Blake looked at Yangs purple eyes and smiled and kissed her again. Both look at each other and laughed" Man….I cant believe we had sex…" Yang said. Blake blushed and looked at her" Was...was it good or did it..mMmHHh" Yang quickly cut Blake of with a kiss and then looked at her." It was wonderful Blake...I loved that I got to take our relationship to the next level….if you want to." She asked

Blake smiled and looked at Yang" I would love to take it to the next level." She said. Yang let out a sigh of relief and laid her head on Blakes chest and the two fell asleep.

 _ **Three hours laters…**_

Team RWBY was getting ready for a search and destroy mission. They were allowed to take Bumblebee on this mission, due to the fact the Grimm where breeding like rabbits. But Bumblebee knew a better bot for the job...or two for that matter.

Ruby picked up Crescent Rose and looked at it. She had to fix up the blade, due to the fact she had to hit Arachnid with it. She took it to the sharpener and began her work, and within a few minutes it was nice and sharp. She swung it around and looked at her team, who was waiting for her. Yang walked over and smirked" You sure do love that weapon!" She teased. Ruby blushed and then looked at Weiss" Not as much as I love Weiss!" This response made the Schnee blush. They got their equipment and went out to meet Bee.

As the four girls made their way to the parking lot, they found Bumblebee and two other bots. RWBY looked at them and then at Bee" So Bumblebee, who are your friends?" Weiss asked. Bumblebee looked at the two Autobots and let out a buzz" _This is/ Wheeljack-/ And Bulkhead!/ They are the/ Wreckers and are the best at their job!_ " Bee said. Yang looked at Bulkhead and laughed" Well, I see I found the heavy hitter out of the two!" She said

" Well, I do pack a punch! But Jackie here is good with any weapon you give him, like remember the time I gave you a rocket turret Jackie?" Bulkhead asked. Wheeljack let out a chuckle and looked at the girls" Well,from what my memory serves, I took out a whole drop ship like that!" Wheeljack said snapping.

Bumblebee wished the girls luck and drove to meet Ironhide to scout out for decepticons. RWBY got inside of Bulkhead and Wheeljack drove off to their target….Mount Glenn. Yang and Blake sat in the back seat and watched a movie until they got there and Ruby and Weiss listened to music and found out they like country music.

As they approached the location, Ruby pulled out her sniper and saw a great vantage point that would overlook the whole area. Bulkhead pulled over and let them out before transforming into robot form and looked at Wheeljack.

" So little red, what's the play here?" Wheeljack asked. Ruby hated that nickname...Yang would call her than and so would Roman. She looked at the bot and then at a building." See that building over there, if you two can bring it down...then we can have the Grimm come to us and fall into a trap. Now Blake do you have the explosive charges?" Ruby asked. Blake took off a backpack and pulled out multiple things of C4 and dynamite." It's all here Ruby….wait what's that sound." Blake said. The rest of the team looked at her" Uhh Blake I don't hear anything." Yang said. Blake shrugged and looked at where the noise was coming from.

A black pickup truck pulled up alongside a white and blue semi truck. The pickup truck's doors open and out step Team JNPR. Ruby looked at Jaune and smirked" I thought this was our mission Jaune?" She joked." Well Ruby, maybe Ozpin thinks you needs back up...even with the Autobots." He said.

" Nice ride Arc!" Yang said. Jaune looked at her and laughed" Oh this isn't mine.." He said. As she Jaune said that, the pickup truck Transformed into...Ironhide! He looked down at the girls and let out a sigh" Let's get to work." He said as his arm cannons formed up and primed them. The white and blue semi truck transformed into Ultra Magnus. The larger bot looked at Wheeljack and gave him a look" What the report soldier?" He asked.

Wheeljack looked at him and smirked." Well SIR.. we have come up with a plan to lure the enemy out and lead them into a trap." Wheeljack said. Ultra Magnus nodded and went over and helped Ruby and Blake plant the explosives. Yang and Nora helped Wheeljack bring down a couple of building and Ironhide, Bulkhead, Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ren made a perimeter around the area they were defending.

Ruby walked up to Ultra Magnus and looked at him" Do you want the honors...sir?" She joked. Ultra Magnus transformed and blasted his truck horn and it echoed into the abandoned wasted land of the forgotten city that was at the base of Mount Glenn.

When Ultra Magnus stopped blaring his truck horn, there was only after a good minute of waiting, a howl from a Beowulf was heard and then the stomping of a herd of wulf's coming right at them. RWBY, JNPR got into position and saw a herd of Beowulf's heading right at them. Ruby looked at it and then at the Autobots." Light it up guys!"

As she gave the command, Ironhide jumped in front of the herd and fired his arm cannons at them and Ultra Magnus pulled out his Chain Gun and back Ironhide up. WheelJack threw grenades at them and Bulkhead fired his blasters at the herd. RWBY and JNPR ran into the front line and began to destroy the Grimm. Ruby and Weiss used their weapons to snipe them at a distance, while Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were fighting the Grimm in close quarters combat.

Yang and Blake used their weapons to cut through the Grimm and try to cut the number down. Ruby and Weiss stayed at a distance and helped Blake and Yang by freezing the enemies in place and allowing Yang to smash them. " Blake...Throw me!" Yang asked. Blake pulled out her black ribbon and threw one end of it at Yang. The brawler caught it and Blake began to swing her around with the other end. After getting enough momentum, Blake throws Yang into the air and Yang hits the ground with the force of a mini bomb, scattering the remains of the Grimm every where and leaving a nice crater where she landed

Jaune and Pyrrha where on defence duty with the Autobots and waited. Nora and Ren where fighting Grimm on a larger scale than anyone there. Ren looked at Nora and they both looked at Jaune" Ok guys, use flower power!" Jaune ordered. Ren pulled out a electric needle and stabbed Nora in the side with it, who began to channel it through her muscle and then she looked at Ren and tapped his nose" Boop!" Ren smiled and watched as Nora then turned Magnhild into hammer form and launched herself into the air and then looked at the Grimm and smriked. She then pulled the trigger on her hammer and shot herself right at a large number of them and when she hit them...there was nothing left to even see.

After a hour of fighting, they began to get over run, and had to fall back to the explosive trap. Jaune hit the detonator and the bodys went flying into the air and the bots finished off the remaining ones. Pyrrha walked over to Jaune and hit him on the shoulder and smiled" I see you got better in combat...im proud of you." She said. Jaune hugged her and gave her a grin" Well I had a pretty good teacher...and especially pretty." He said. Pyrrha blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nora pulled Ren into a back breaking hug and he returned the hug. Blake and Yang kissed and Ruby and Weiss hugged each other.

They were celebrating a win, until they heard a loud roar. Everyone turned their attention to the sky and they saw a giant Nevermore fly over head. Ruby pulled out her sniper and saw this one was different. It was larger in size and was more aggressive than normal Nevermores. Ultra Magnus looked at the human, and then at the Nevermore. Ruby looked at the Nevermore and thought to herself" _This is going to be fun…._ "

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys! Well here is the next chapter, and I do have a announcement to make….I will be uploading later on now, cuz I do have to return to school this Monday, so I will write when I can, and get them uploaded. I also have written a new story called Team SKIT, it's about an RP me and my buddys did, and are still doing so I do hope you read it and tt you think. Well with that being said, I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	21. Search and Destroy pt2

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own RWBY or its music and the TRANSFORMERS! They are property of Rooster Teeth and Hasbro Studios.**

 **I only own the story!**

* * *

Everyone looked at the sky, and stared at the giant Nevermore. Ruby pulled out her sniper and looked at the creature. It was larger in size and had an extra pair of wings on it, giving it 4 wings in all. Ruby was horrified that a thing like that could exist. She looked at the bots, and they pulled out their weapons, and began to fire on the beast. But the Nevermore was to hard to hit and all the shots missed.

" So, what is the plan now!" Ruby asked the giant robots. Ultra Magnus turned to Wheeljack and sighed." Call Optimus, tell him to have all Autobots to come here now….that... _thing_ … had Allspark energy coming off it, and I want to know why." The commander spoke. Wheeljack pulled out his arm cannon and looked at Magnus" YOU do that, I'm going to do what I do best….wreck stuff" He said as he began to shoot the bird again. Ultra Magnus grabbed his arm and looked at him" Could you for once in your life listen to an order I give!"

Before Wheeljack could respond, the giant Nevermore landed on a building and let out a loud screech. Everyone covered their ears, and even the Autobots had to cover their audio receptors. After it was done screeching, it looked at the team and let out a low, meneilly growl. Ruby practically jumped into Weiss's arms and held on tight." I don't think we can beat that! Yang….can you try and fight that?" Ruby asked.

"I know I'm a good fighter, but that thing is out of my league… Nora, want to be the hero?" The brawler asked. Nora turned to Yang " I want to live thank you." If Nora said no to fighting that thing, there was no hope for the rest of them. Jaune looked at Pyrrha and then at the giant Nevermore."We need to fall back." He said. Pyrrha looked at Jaune and was stunned, she thought she would never hear Jaune say those words." Jaune...we have to try, and if nothing works, then we fall back." The spartan said. Jaune ended up agreeing with her and the Teams got ready to fight the nevermore.

As the nevermore waited for the team to do something, a truck horn and engine roars could be heard off in the distance. Everyone turned their attention to the sound and saw Bumblebee, Arcee, and Ratchet pull up and transform. Ruby hugged Bee's leg, causing the scout to let out a small buzz sound. Arcee looked at the bird and shuttered." Do we really have to fight that thing, I would rather fight LITERALLY anything else besides that!" Bumblebee chuckled and looked around and saw Jazz pull up" Yo, sorry I'm late, got stuck in traffic!" The coolbot said as he changed forms.

Blake looked around at the crater the explosive trap had made and saw glowing seeds on the ground" Uhh, guys….I think we are on top of the eggs!" She said. Everyone looked down and the crater the explosives made and saw a pile of black and red eggs. Yang shuttered and held Ruby" Don't worry sis, if they want you, they will have to go through me!" Ruby smiled and looked at her older sister" Thanks Yang, and I'm sure Bumblebee will back you up!" She said. The scout nodded and as he did that, a giant feather struck the ground in front of him, causing him to jump back.

Bumblebee pulled out his cannon and shot the bird, dead in the face. The Nevermore let out a loud screech and fired more feathers at the scout, but Bumblebee was able to get out the way. While this was all going on, Blake looked at the eggs and examined them and went down into the crater ,getting near them, while Yang was yelling at her not to" Blake, what are you doing! STOP!" The brawler yelled. Blake got closer, until she realized it….this was only the mother , and she was not happy that they have found her eggs! Blake used her feline jumping skills and jumped out the crater." Guys…. We need to leave now!" She said panicking.

Yang looked at her and walked up to her" Blake, what is wrong!" She asked. Blake turned her attention to the Nevermore and then to Yang" THAT'S only the mother, and those are her eggs, we need to get out of here before we get killed….." She said. Yang froze and looked at Blake, then looked at Ruby and ran up to her." We need to leave now Ruby!" She said. Ruby pulled out of her scope and looked at Yang" I can get a clear shot….I still have it!" She said as she pressed against the trigger. Yang grabbed the rifle barrel and swung it away, causing Ruby to miss and hit a building.

Ruby looked at Yang and yelled" I HAD A CLEAR SHOT YANG!" Yang's eyes went red and she grabbed the gun from her sister" If you would have listened to me, I was going to say that's the mother and those are her eggs!" She roared. Ruby leaned back and let out a weak chuckle" hehe...oops?" Yangs eye began to twitch and she looked at Ruby" OOPS!" She yelled. Yang then looked at the Nevermore and saw a wave of razor sharp feathers coming at her and Ruby, but felt herself be pushed back, and saw that she was farther away from her sister.

Ruby closed her eyes and awaited the impact of the feather. Bumblebee ran over and used himself as a shield for Ruby, in the event if there was more feathers. Ruby jumped up, and grabbed his chest plate and the yellow autobot ran back over to the others. Ironhide had his arm cannons trained on the birds, ready for any sudden movement.

Thanks, Bee….We need to fall back!" Ruby said as she jumped off and hugged Yang. Bumblebee turned his attention to the bird then the birds and let out a sigh " _We need to/ fall back and get out of here/ NOW soldier now!_ " He yelled as he picked up RWBY and Jazz picked up JNPR, and the other bots covered them as they ran for better cover. The Nevermore then sent a large wave of feathers in front of the team, walling them in with the Grimm. RWBY and JNPR jumped down and pulled out their weapons, ready to go out fighting.

The Nevermore then flew around her prey and kept screeching loudly. Wheeljack then pulled out his grenade and threw it at the Nevermore. The fast bird dodged it and the grenade fell into the crater, and landed in the middle of where the eggs were at. It blew up and caught the mothers attention, and it flew over to see if her eggs were ok, but all she found where broken egg pieces and ash. The Nevermore, now enraged flew at the team, and screeched at the top of her lungs.

Ultra Magnus grabbed Wheeljack and looked at him" Why in Primus's name would you do that! Now we are scrap!" Wheeljack forced himself out of Magnus hold and smirked" Thought it would hit the target.." Ultra magnus sighed and pulled out his chain gun" Autobots, defend the human!" He said as he began to fire on the Nevermore. The other joined suit and this caused the Nevermore to fly away, not only to gain distance, but to attack. As it flew in again, a truck horn was heard off in the distance. RWBY turned their attention to the sound, and on the broken remains of a freeway, was a red and blue semi truck, with flames on it was speeding towards the Nevermore. Ruby only knew one Autobot that could be that brave, well besides Bumblebee, and that was Optimus Prime!

Optimus drove at the Nevermore, not slowing down for a second. As the Nevermore got closer to the broken edge of the freeway, Prime sped up and drove off of it, before transforming and landing on its back. It began to fly vertically straight up, trying to knock Prime off. But Optimus stayed strong, and activated his swords and drove them into the Nevermores back to stay on. The Nevermore cried out in pain and then Optimus managed to make his way to the head, and held its head up, revealing the neck and looked at team RWBY" Fire now!" He ordered as the Nevermore began to lower in altitude

Ruby looked at her team" Ok guys, lets use everything we got, and Bumblebee." Ruby asked the scout, who looked at her." Play something good!" Bumblebee gave a nod and began to play Red Like Roses Pt2

Ruby pulled out her scythe and changed it to sniper form. She looked at her team and smiled." Let's do this!" She said. Yang looked at Bumblebee and smiled" I could use a overcharge Bee!" She asked. Bee went over and placed the top of his cannon over her , and put it down, where she was inside his gun,and he fired over 23 times in total. When the scout pulled his cannon up, he saw Yang was glowing yellow, her eyes red and her hair was on fire! She jumped over and began to fire on the bird, yelling with every shot fired. Blake and Weiss used accuracy over damage and managed to land a few good hits in on the bird, but not enough to ground the thing. Ruby thought of an idea. " Weiss, Blake, Yang, I have a plan...but you guys won't like it!" She said

The three girls turn their attention to their leader" What is it Ruby!" Weiss asked." I want you to throw me up there, and I'll take its head off!" She. WBY looked at Ruby and backed up, before agreeing. Yang and Blake jumped to opposite buildings, and Blake threw her girlfriend a ribbon, and they stretched it out. Ruby jumped on it and managed to get it to the ground, where Weiss put a glyph behind it and she looked at her leader/ girlfriend" Stay safe….you dolt!" She said. Ruby smiled and nodded and Weiss shot her off, towards the Nevermore and Optimus. Ruby fired her sniper to maintain momentum on her flight path. Optimus looked at her and then angled the Nevermores head at a certain angle, and Ruby put the blade of her scythe under its neck, and with one trigger pull….off went the head. The group cheered as the song ended.

Both Optimus and Ruby went into free fall and flew along side the body of the beast. Weiss put up a row of glyphs and made it where Optimus and Ruby slid down it, and made it to safety. The group went over and made sure Prime and Ruby where ok." I'm ok Autobots." He said Ruby gave a nod and then looked at Weiss and hugged her.

 _One hour later….._

Bumblebee, Optimus and Arcee drove up to Beacon and parked. RWBY and JNPR got out and looked at the Autobots." Thanks for the save Prime, we would have been toast without you!" Yang said. The three transformed and Prime gave her a nod" That's not the only reason I'm here….I found another clue to the Allsparks location...:"

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading this chapter and I wanted to give a quick update. Sorry that I wasn't able to post this chapter last Saturday, I hurt my knee real bad and wasn't able to walk correctly, but it's getting better….kinda.**

 **Well that's all I have to say, so I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	22. Captured

**Hey guys, ThatOneMuteGuy here, I wanted to say thank you, for all your support on this story, it means alot to me that you guys come here everyday and read what I have to write, and I can't thank you enough. But with this chapter coming out, this means the story is getting ready to be finished, and with that, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Both human and Autobot looked at Optimus at what he just said. He found another clue to the location of the Allspark. Arcee looked at her leader and beamed happiness" What's the clue Optimus?" She asked eagerly. Bumblebee looked at Optimus with his big blue optics.

Optimus looked at them and let out a sigh" The clue to the Allspark that I found was difficult to find, and Mrs. Rose has it." He said. Ruby looked at the Prime then at her team" The only thing that we found was my grandfather's journal….what else could there be?" She asked.

Prime then projected an image of her grandfather's glasses." When Megatron scanned him, it left a imprint of the Allsparks last known location, and if the Allspark is still there, then we will find Megatron with it, and the war will end." He said. Bumblebee let out a buzz and then looked at Ruby" _Please tell me/ that you have/ the glasses darlin?_ " He said through the radio. Ruby looked at Optimus and sighed.

" I know where they are….I dont have them on me at the moment, or are they at the school….I'm sorry Optimus." She said looking away from them. Optimus bent down and looked at her." Where are they, and I will send Bumblebee to go get them." He asked kindly. Ruby looked at him and then at Bumblebee

" They are at my house, in Patch. It's a long drive out there, are you sure you don't want me to go with Bumblebee, Prime?" Ruby asked." No, you and your team need to rest, after what happened today, I'm sure you all would like to rest. I'm sure Bumblebee wouldn't mind a nice peaceful drive out in the countryside." Optimus said.

Bumblebee nodded and transformed and drove off to the house. Optimus looked at Arcee" We should head back to the cave, I need to tell the others about this clue….and I hope I'm right about it, because we can not wait for the Decepticons to find it first. If they do find it first, then Remnant is doomed." The Prime spoke. Ruby looked at Weiss, Blake and Yang, and gave them a smile.

RWBY and JNPR went to their dorm rooms, while Optimus and Arcee drove off to the cave the Autobots were using as a hide out. Ruby walked into the dorm room and laid on the bed she and Weiss share. She took off her outfit and put her pajamas on, and looked at Weiss, who was still getting changed. Yang and Blake laid down on their shared bed and Yang wrapped her arms around Blake, and nuzzled in close to her back. Blake giggled and closed her eyes, and went to sleep, in her girlfriends arms.

Weiss came out of the bathroom a short time later and laid next to Ruby. Weiss let out a little yawn and stroked Ruby's hair, causing her to laugh. Ruby turned and faced Weiss, and gave her a passionate kiss, and then began to put her tongue in Weiss mouth, exploring the inside of her mouth,. Weiss did the same thing, but was able to win the fight with Rubies tongue and was able to explore her mouth a a good couple minutes of making out, Weiss broke the kiss and pulling her close and wrapped her arms around Ruby. " I love you Ruby Rose, even though you act like a dolt sometimes!" Weiss said." I love you too Weiss, now let's get some sleep, I want to see what tomorrow has in store for Team RWBY!" Weiss smiled and kissed her on the head, before going to sleep, and Ruby joining her.

 _In Team JNPR dorm room…_

Jaune was sitting on his bed, reading the new issue of X-Ray and Vav! He was lucky enough that Ren had gotten Nora to sleep, but that took a while when she is full of energy, and Ren knew how to waste that energy…. Jaune smiled at the couple and put the book down, only to see Pyrrha, standing there with a towel around her body. The knight tried to look away, but couldn't. Seeing his partner, and girlfriend in such a state was hard not to look away. He let out a weak chuckle and looked at her" Grabbing a late shower Pyrr?" He asked

Pyrrha nodded and went to the door, but turned around to Jaune and smiled" I was hoping you would like to join me….if you want that is." She said as a blush hit her face. Jaune got up and grabbed a towel and changed out of his clothing, only down to his boxers. Pyrrha, like Jaune tried to look away but couldn't. She covered her eyes, causing Jaune to laugh, and take her by the hand." Lets go, I want to take a nice hot shower.: He said leading the way to the bathroom, Pyrrha following him into the shower.

 _Meanwhile….._

Bumblebee was on his way from Patch,he had picked up the glasses, thanks to Qrow and was on his way back to the Autobots HQ. He was surprised Optimus wanted him to go alone, but he never question order, and went along with it. He was getting on the freeway, when he saw a car tailing him, and Bumblebee though it was a Decepticon drone...so he pulled off the road and into a canal system. He transformed and looked at the car, and it drove up to him and powered down. He walked up to it, and tapped it, and nothing happened. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief, and got up. Bumblebee looked around and saw a bundle of bright lights off in the distance, and saw something coming towards him.

Before he could dodge it, the device stuck to his chest plate and delivered a electrical jolt, that sent the scout to his knees, and let out a groan from the pain he was managed to tap the little Autobot logo on the top of his helm, and sent out a distress beacon to let the others know he was in trouble,before falling to the ground. But as he fell to the ground, Bumblebee dropped the glasses, and sent them flying towards the cars.

The cars turned off their headlight, being the source of the bundle of lights, and out stepped Atlas soldiers dressed in special cryo tech. The agents pulled out a cryo-gun and began to freeze the poor Autobot scout. General Ironwood and Winter stepped out of the car and she was begging James to stop. " Sir please, he is here to help us!" She pleaded. Ironwood gave her no second thought and looked at Bumblebee.

"This….THING has killed many of our men, and you have the nerve to say its innocent….do I need to remind you that it could have killed your little sister?" He said. Winter looked at him and then at Bumblebee, and looked at his big, baby blue optics. Winter could look away, but didn't. She felt bad for Bumblebee, so she knew she had to take matters into her hand.

Winter ran over and used her glyphs to stop the cryo from hitting Bumblebee, allowing him to get to his knees. Winter was so busy helping Bumblebee, when she didn't see a soldier come up behind her and throw her to the ground. She rolled to her back and saw a weapon pointed at her. Winter scowled at the soldier" You dare point a weapon at me, I can have you terminated." She yelled out.

Ironwood walked up behind the guard and looked at Winter." Take Miss Schnee into custody please, and send in the raptors for "Bumblebee" " Ironwood said. Bumblebee quickly jumped to his feet and pulled down his battle mask. But a line from a helicopter snagged his left arm and sent him to his knees. A secondary line came out of the second helicopter snagged his right arm and then sent Bumblebee to the ground, buzzing in pain.

The soldier picked Winter up and put her in cuffs, and walked her over to a car. She could hear Bumblebee screams of pain, and began to tear up. As the guard was placing her inside the car, Winter looked at Bumblebee one last time and saw that he was lying still, not even moving a went to the front of the cars and saw the glasses sitting there, and picked them up, and put the glasses in his coat, before walking back to a car.

Bumblebee looked at Winter through the car window and gave her a nod, before passing out, and hitting his head against the ground. As he did that, a small piece of his helm fell off and landed next to him…

 _Three hours later….._

Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots rolled up to the scene and looked around for Bumblebee, hoping he was still online. Optimus looked around the area, hoping to see Bumblebee walk around the corner. The Autobots searched the area, and heard Ratchet call out to them" Everyone, over here!" He shouted.

Everyone went over and saw a yellow helm plate and a pair of glasses. Optimus picked up the helm piece and looked over at Arcee, who was about ready to cry. Optimus looked at Ratchet" Ratchet, can you see if he is online?" Optimus asked. Ratchet pulled his left arm up and a couple parts moved away, and revealed a spark monitor. He put Bumblebees vitals up and it was a very far distance away." Bumblebee is online, but very far away." The doctor said.

Arcee let out a sigh of relief and looked at Optimus" We need to find him!" She asked

"Arcee, Bumblebee would want us to continue the mission at hand, he knows what could happen if the decepticons get the Allspark…...it pains me to say it….but we must leave Bumblebee." Optimus spoke softly. Arcee looked at Prime and bawled her fists up, and walked away

"She is right Prime, we do need to help Bumblebee." Ratchet said. Optimus looked at the CMO and nodded" I know, but if we save Bumblebee, we are going to have to harm the human, and I won't harm a human." Optimus said looking at the nodded and looked at Prime" It's going to be hard to explain to Ruby that Bee was taken by humans…" He said

"I know old friend, so I will be the one to tell them." Optimus said

 _In a Atlas Base near Beacon…._

Winter looked at Ironwood, while he was yelling at her for helping a enemy." Winter, that was the stupidest thing you could have done! Harming Atlas personal, and trying to let that THING go….what were you thinking!" Before winter could say anything, Qrow jumped in and looked at James.

"James, I have the perfect punishment for her, pair her up with me for the next couple missions and that will straighten her out, trust me!" Qrow said, before taking a sip from his flask. James looked at him and then at Winter" Alright Qrow, lets see if it make her fall back into line…..and Winter, no back talking Qrow, he is the leader...got it?" He asked

"I understand, thank you sir." Winter said walking up to Qrow and looking at him" What are my orders?" She asked

Qrow smiled and led her outside and down a hallway" I could have handled that Qrow! But no, you had to jump in and be the hero, and the only reason you are doing this is because you hate me and want to see me call you sir!" Winter yelled. Qrow let out a chuckle and turned to her"Well no, although that would be fun, be have more important matters at hand…. We are going to save Bumblebee." He said

Winter looked at him and took a step back" Why? He hasn't done anything for you!" Qrow looked at Winter" He saved Ruby and has protected her…..he is ok in my books, but will you help me get him out?"

"Yes." Winter said as they pass a giant door that had lazers making up a net like structure to keep in one thing….a giant robot that was frozen in solid ice, and had red slowly return to his eyes….

Winter and Qrow looked at the robot and Winter shuddered" I hope that thing stays in there….and stays asleep!" She said as the two walked past the door

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

 **Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of RWBY Robots in disguise, and I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it, but I have to give a quick update…..there will be some major changes in the next chapter, so yeah, also Since this is based of the first Transformers film, I thought it would be fun to add stuff from the game adaption in here as well!**

 **Well with that being said, I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	23. Freedom

Ruby slowly sat up and let a yawn out, and saw that the time was 12:56 am. She laid back down next to Weiss, and looked up at the bed above the two. Ruby began to think about how far she has come since she started this year. She is team Leader, had a girlfriend, and has a car that turns into a robot, who is also from space. As she was thinking about all that, Weiss nuzzled into Ruby's side and was talking in her sleep." I love you most of all…."Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss on her cheek, and went back to sleep.

Weiss was dreaming about Ruby and her being adults, and having kids. Dream Weiss looked at Dream Ruby and smiled, before pulling her lover into a deep and passionate kiss. Dream Weiss broke the kiss and looked at her lover

" We did a good job with them Ruby...but I still love you most of all!" Dream Weiss states as Dream Ruby pulled her into a deep kiss.

" I love you and the kids too Weiss, you and them are my life.."Weiss smiled from hearing dream Ruby say that, and held Ruby close the rest of the night,

Blake was staying up and reading the new Ninjas Of Love that Yang got her for Valentines day. She kept reading it over and over, and normally she would be sick of reading the same book. But she kept reading because it was something given to her by Yang. Blake pictured herself as the main character, and Yang as the sexy, badass, love interest. Ruby was the kind and caring person of the team. And Weiss…..well lets just say she was the ' bitch' of the team. Blake stopped reading, and looked over on her left, and saw Yang sleeping.

Yang was dreaming about Blake chasing her, because she was in a fish costume….

Yang slowly woke up and leaned saw that Blake was reading the book that she got her, and smiled. Yang thought Blake was the prettiest Faunus girl she had ever seen in her whole life, and was so happy that Blake said yes to being her girlfriend.

" Hey kitten….you should get some sleep." Yang said letting a yawn out. Blake looked at Yang, and closed her book

" It is pretty late...and the book will be here tomorrow…" Blake said putting the book on the nightstand and pulling Yang down with her. Yang smiled and closed her eyes. Blake kissed her cheek, and felt the heat coming off of Yang, and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning….**

Ruby woke up to the sound of a bang. She quickly shot up and grabbed Crescent Rose and turned it into scythe form. She looked around the room and saw that she was the only one in the dorm room.

"Where is everyone?" She asked herself running out the room and towards the kitchen. As Ruby ran into the kitchen, she found Yang, and Blake standing over the stove, and where covered in soot.

" What happened to you two?" Ruby asked walking up to them.

Blake looked at her team leader and sighed" Yang was trying to teach me how cook, but I guess I had the flames on to high…" The Faunus girl said.

Yang let out a chuckle" Yeah, but I say she did….decent.." Yang said. Blake let a small chuckle out and looked at Ruby

"Sorry if that woke you up…."

" It's fine Blake, also have you two seen Weiss? I wanted to show her something cool today!" Ruby said happily.

" I think she went for a walk?" Yang said, but wasn't sure about that " If not, then try the sparring room. Maybe she is training!"

Ruby nodded and based out of the kitchen, and walked around campus, looking for Weiss. She checked the library, the sparring room like Yang suggested, and even the top of Beacon Tower, and still couldn't find Weiss. Ruby sat down on a bench, and let a sigh out. " Where could she be?" Ruby thought, until she realized she hasn't checked one spot yet…..the parking lot. Ruby quickly dashed over and didnt see Weiss, OR Bumblebee for that matter. Ruby then began to think the two were off joyriding around Vale. But her thought was interrupted by a hand being placed on her shoulder.

Ruby quickly jumped back and turned around to see who was behind her, and low and behold, it was Weiss!

"Weiss!" Ruby said jumping on her, and tackling her to the ground

" Ahhh! Ruby, get off of me you dolt!" Weiss said annoyed.

Ruby got off her, and helped her back up to her feet." Sorry Weiss, Im just happy to see you!"

Weiss smiled" Well, Im happy to see you too, and I saw Bee was gone, and thought you were with him…."

" I thought that too, but with you of course…...where did Bumblebee go? My house isn't that long of a drive…" Ruby said

Before Weiss, could respond, Optimus Prime drove through the front gates, and pulled up to Weiss and Ruby, and transformed

" Hi Optimus!" Ruby said waving to the Prime

" It's nice to see you again Optimus, but why are you here instead of Bumblebee?" Weiss asked

The Prime knelt down, and retracted his battle mask" Late last night, Bumblebee was taken prisoner….by humans…" Optimus spoke softly. Both Ruby and Weiss went wide eyed." I believe your military has taken him, and are going…..to kill him…"

" We can't let that happen! We need to save him!" Ruby said, and Weiss nodding with her in agreement

" As of now, Wheeljack and Ratchet are looking for his life signal…..I pray we find it in time.." Optimus said quietly

* * *

 **Near Beacon, at a hidden Atlas military base….**

Winter and Qrow quickly ran through the halls of the base, and where trying to find Bumblebee. The two have been searching all night, and haven't found the yellow bot yet. Qrow turned the corner, and heard a lot of thuds and bangs. He looked at Winter, and the two ran to see what was causing that noise.

As the pair reached the sound, they saw Bumblebee, restrained to a very large table, and had people on his chest with hammers and drills. Winter used a series of glyphs to force them off, and Qrow launched himself up to Bumblebee, and knocked off the last of the workers, and walked up to one of them"So, what where you doing?"

"We have orders from General Ironwood to see what makes this...thing...function, we were only doing our job!" The worker said

" You could have asked him….it's that simple.." Qrow said pulling out his weapon

The worker backed up into a wall, and looked at Qrow" Please! I was only doing my job!"

Qrow hit the worker with the hilt of his weapon and put it away" As am I…"

Winter ran over to the side of Bumblebee's head " Bumblebee, are you ok!?" She asked worried.

The yellow bot nodded and tried to get out of his restraints but let out a low buzz, and kept trying.

Winter looked around the room, for anything that could release Bumblebee from his restraints, and saw a observation deck above them." I think what is holding Bumblebee down is up there, but I can't get to it….even with my glyphs!"

Qrow looked at it, and turned into a qrow and grabbed onto Winters uniform and flew up there, while flapping his wings as fast as he could. As Qrow set Winter down, he changed back into human form and fell to the ground panting" Remind me to never to do that again…." he said

Winter nodded, and went over to the consul and looked at it." Uhh….what button do you think it is?" She asked as she pressed a button, and it set Bumblebee free." Well, I guess I found it…." Winter said looking over at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shot up and tore out of his restraint" _ca-aant hold me back for long!_ " he played over the radio. Bee stood up and looked around the room for an exit, and went over to Qrow and Winter in the observation deck, and put a hand up, so they could get down safely.

Qrow and Winter got onto Bumblebee's hand, and the Autobot lowered them down to the ground, and gave a happy buzz to them.

" Now….how do we get him out of here?" Qrow asked.

Bumblebee backed up and ran into and broke through a wall.

"Well…...that's one way to get out…" Winter said as she ran over to the break in the wall, and climbed over the debris. Qrow quickly joined her, and they looked at Bumblebee What does your Allspark look like?" She asked

Bumblebee projected a photo of the Allspark up, and looked at Winter and Qrow" _Is it here/ Or is it/ a million miles away from me?_ "

Winter looked at Bumblebee" Follow us!" She said as Qrow, and herself led Bumblebee to the Allspark

* * *

 **On board the Nemesis….**

"Lord" Starscream looked out of the bridge and smiled while looking at Remnant" Ahh, only if that fool Megatron could see this….this planet, so rich and full of energy…..ripe for the taking.." He said.

Barricade and Blackout walked onto the bridge, and knelt before Starscream" Lord Starscream." Both said in union.

" Did you two find the Allspark yet?" Starscream asked turning around to them

"We might have found a possible location….." Blackout said projecting the hidden military base near Beacon." From what Frenzy gathered, there is a ' giant frozen robot' down there….if it Lord Megatron, then the Allspark is nearby.."

Starscream looked at Blackout, and balled his fists up" IF Lord Megatron is in there… don't bring him back, kill him. I lead the Decepticons now, and I will do what that fool could never do…..kill Optimus Prime…" Starscream said

Barricade and Blackout left and they looked at each other" If Megatron is in there…..we need him back! I can't stand Starscream anymore…" Barricade said

"I agree, I wanted to blast that stupid smile off his face…...Megatron is the one true leader of the Decepticons…" Blackout said

" All hail Lord Megatron….." Both Decepticons said

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had finals and Christmas stuff to deal with. But I'm back….**


	24. Breakout

**Hey guys, ThatOneMuteGuy here! I wanted to let you all know that I switched computers and I'm back in school, so that is why I'm not posting as much. So I wanted to let you all know….**

* * *

Ruby felt the air leave her body as she heard that, Bumblebee, her friend, her guardian…..was going to die. She looked up at Optimus and began to tear up" We cant let them kill Bumblebee! He is my friend Optimus! There has to be a way to save him!" Ruby said

Optimus let a sigh out" Ruby, we don't know where Bumblebee is. I wish we did, but we don' I know that Bumblebee will stay alive. He is a strong, and brave bot…..and I'm honored to call him my friend." Optimus said

Ruby smiled at that, and looked at Weiss" We should tell the other, and see what we should do then."

Weiss nodded, and the pair began to make their way back to the dorm room.

As the pair made their way back,they heard noise coming from the room, and Weiss put her ear up to the door to listen

" Ohh Yang, your sooo good~" Blake moaned

Weiss jumped back, and held Ruby close"I think we should come back, when they are…..finished having fun.." Weiss said leading Ruby down the hall, away from the room

"What do you….eeewwww!" Ruby said. Weiss rolled her eyes and led Ruby to an empty dorm room, and closed the door behind the younger girl. Ruby looked around the room, and Weiss sat on the bed

" Ruby…...can we talk for a moment please?" Weiss asked

Ruby sat next to her, and looked at Weiss" What wrong?" She asked as she rubbed Weiss's back. " If it's something I did, then please tell me…" Ruby said quietly

Weiss took a deep breath" Ruby…...I want..to…...sleep with you…" She said hesitantly

Ruby looked at Weiss" What do you mean, we already sleep together!" She said smiling

Weiss blushed heavily, and stood up" No you dolt! I mean…...do you...want to….have…...sex?" She asked quietly

Ruby stood up, and hugged the Ice Queen from behind" I wanted to ask you the same thing...but I was to scared to ask. Weiss, Im still scared….could we please wait...just a bit longer please?" she asked

Weiss turned around and nodded quickly" I can wait…." She said, before kissing Ruby on the cheek

Ruby smiled, and held Weiss close" I love you…"

"I love you too…" Weiss said

 **Near Vale…..**

The Decepticon warship, The Nemesis, Starscream was looking out from the ships bridge and smiled. _I'm the leader of the Decepticons..._ he thought.

Barricade and Blackout walked into the bridge and looked at their "leader".

"Starscream, we have located the Allspark…" Blackout said. A large map showing the location of the hidden Atlas military base" We found the information we need, and we are ready to mobilize on your word."

"Is Megatron there?" Starscream asked

Blackout shook his head quickly" No, Lord Megaron isn't there…" he said

Starscream turned around and looked at Blackout" Don't call him "Lord". Megatron is dead, and I'm the new leader….do you understand?" Starscream asked

"Yes…." Blackout said

"Good, now I need to go and address the troops about this discovery…." Starscream said as he went over to a consul on the bridge, and activated it.

"Attention all Decepticons! We have located the Allspark, and the remains of our fallen leader. From what Blackout and Barricade have gathered, the Allspark is being held by these humans. We are going to break in and show these humans that the Allspark does not belong to them, but it belongs to me, Lord Starscream! All seekers to the flight deck, and get ready to disembark, we are going to reveal ourselves to this planet! Barricade, Brawl, Blackout and Bone Crusher, meet us at the coordinates, and prepare for war!" Starscream said before walking away.

Bonecrusher and Brawl met up with Barricade and Blackout, and a space bridge opened up, and they transformed into their vehicle forms and went off on their mission.

Starscream went to the flight deck, and saw the 20+ seekers, and smiled" Decepticons! Transform and Rise Up!" Starscream said as he transformed into a human fighter jet, and flew off. The seekers transformed into cybertronian jets and followed Starscream

 **In the Atlas Military base…..**

Bumblebee followed Winter and Qrow, as they led the bot towards the Allspark. Qrow looked at Bumblebee" We are getting close….." He said looking back, and seeing General Ironwood, and a couple tanks.

"Qrow, I expected this from you, But Winter….Im hurt." Ironwood said

Winter pulled out her sword, and looked at Ironwood" Sir, with all due respect, but that cube isn't ours. We must give it back to the Autobots." She said

" We can't give it back Winter, Atlas has put Billions upon Billions of Lien into research of this 'Cube'. We can't and will not give it back." Ironwood said

Bumblebee looked at Ironwood and shook his head" _Please give us/ The All-/ Spark/ back. It's the only way we can repair our/ World…_ " Bumblebee said over the radio

" Jimmy, for once in your life, can you not be such a stuck up prick, and give him his cube back…." Qrow said

Ironwood sighed, and looked at both Winter and Qrow" If you two won't give up this alien and stand down, then you both will be fired, and shot!" He yelled

" _You want them?/ You go through me!_ " Bumblebee said over the radio, and put down his battle mask, and activated his plasma cannon.

The tanks pointed their cannons at Bumblebee, and got ready to fire, when Ironwood put his hand up" Stand down…" He ordered

Winter and Qrow looked at each other

Ironwood looked at Bumblebee, and sighed" Let's show him the Allspark…" He said

Bumblebee retracted his mask, and put his plasma cannons away

Winter looked at Ironwood" Why did you tell the tanks to stand down?"

" Because, the robot wanted to protect you from me, and I saw it in his optics….he means good…" Ironwood said

Winter smiled, and watched as General Ironwood went up to the laser grid, that was holding the Allspark, and Megatron inside, and deactivated it.

Bumblebee nodded at Ironwood, and walked up the Allspark, and looked at it

The Allspark, then began to have a low blue light surround it, and a energy surge shot through the whole base, deactivating, or overloading everything, including the cryo systems keeping Megatron in ice

Bumblebee went up to the Allspark, and touched it, and the Cube sent another energy surge into the base, and Into both Bumblebee and Megatron. Bumblebee didnt stop, and the cube began to shrink in size. The humans watched in amazement and Winter smiled" Oh my god…"

Qrow pulled his scroll out and record the event." That's something you don't see everyday!"

The Allspark shrank enough for Bumblebee to pick it up, and it was able to fit in his hands. Bumblebee looked at the Allspark, and buzzed happily " _Reunited again!_ "

Qrow smiled" That's something you don't see everyday…"

All the sudden, the lights in the base began to flicker on and off. The base was trying to come back online from the power surges caused by the Allspark, and all systems where offline...but it brought someone back online…

The ice around Megatron began to crack, and his optics came back online with a red glow in them. Bumblebee looked over and fear ran through his body, and backed up. Megatron then came back online fully, and broke through the ice and growled" I am Megatron!" He roared. Metal arms came out of the walls, and grabbed the Decepticon leaders arms. Megatron tried to get free, but was still recovering from the ice, and looked at Bumblebee and growled" You…...I remember you….." He said

Bumblebee backed up and looked at Qrow and Winter, and then at Megatron" _It's time to roll out/ my friends!_ " Bee said over the radio

Megaton growled and broke out of his restraints and charged at the Autobot scout, but was stopped by the laser grid coming back online.

Bee quickly transformed and Qrow and Winter got in, and the three drove off with the Allspark. Ironwood and the tanks aimed at Megatron and fired at him, through the laser grid. Megatron was not affect by the bullets, and tried to activate his fusion cannon, but his main weapon systems where still coming online, and put his arm up to block the bullets" Stupid creatures, they are annoying and are getting on my nerves!" Megatron growled. The Decepticon leader looked around, and saw an air duct and ran towards it, and tore off the cover. Megatron then threw it at the Laser Grid, and it sliced the cover in two, but it knocked over 2 tanks.

Ironwood looked at one of his men" Get the fail safe ready now, and evacuate the base now!" he said

The soldier nodded, and the tanks fell back, and Ironwood looked at Megatron, before running with the tanks

Megatron growled and manually activating his weapon systems, by tearing his own arm apart to get to his fusion cannon" The Allspark will be mine!" He said firing at the laser grid, causing it to explode and sent Megatron back a few feet. The leader then regained his balance and ran down the hall, after the Autobot scout.

Bumblebee made his way to a side entrance, and Qrow and Winter stepped out of him, but left the Allspark inside. Qrow looked back, and saw Megaton rushing towards them, and quickly closing a large metal door in front of Megatron. Winter walked up to a Dune Buggy with armored plating and a mounted mini-gun on the top.

"Ill drive…" Qrow said getting in the driver seat.

Winter nodded, and got in the gunner seat, and the side entrance opened up, and Bumblebee drove out quickly, and Qrow and Winter following, and where hoping that they could get the Allspark away from Megatron and get it to Optimus and the Autobots…

 **Author's notes**

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I had fun writing this. So the next chapters are going to be action packed and will wrap this story up, and put a nice bow on it! Well with that being said, I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	25. On the way!

Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled" So….how long do you think Yang and Blake are going to keep….doing..it?" She asked sheepishly

Weiss simply shrugged" Who know...Blake is in heat, and I'm sure Yang is going to be having some fun….maybe a couple more hours?"

Ruby nodded, and pulled her scroll out, and went through the photos she had taken. She then found a photo of her, Bumblebee and Arcee, and began to tear up.

Weiss looked at Ruby, and put an arm around her, and pulled her close" Look Ruby….I'm sure Bumblebee will be fine. He was able to kill that Spider Chick...i'm sure he will get out somehow…" Weiss said

Ruby nodded" Yeah….he will be ok!"

Weiss nodded" That's the spirit, now its getting kinda late, and your sister and Blake better be done fucking, or else Im throwing their asses out into the hallway, and they can continue there…...fucking hornballs…" Weiss said

Ruby giggled at Weiss, and nodded" Lets go Ice Flower…"

Weiss blushed at the name, and quickly rushed out the room, as she didnt want Ruby to see her blush.

Ruby chuckled, and followed Weiss back to the Team RWBY dorm room, and Weiss put her ear against the door, and heard silence, and smiled" Good, now we can go inside…."

Weiss opened the door, and saw Yang, and Blake, both naked, and sleeping with the covers off. Weiss sighed" I'm about ready to freeze both of them…." She sighed

Ruby nodded, and went to her and Weiss's bed, and sat down on it. Before she could say anything, the room began to shake, waking both Yang and Blake from their slumber.

Ruby rushed towards the window, and saw a giant tower of smoke coming from the forest." Something must have happened! We need to get ready!" She said

Blake and Yang quickly got dressed, and grabbed their weapons, before Team RWBY rushed out the door, and down the hallway, and almost trampled Ozpin, and Glynda" Sorry Professor Ozpin, Miss. Good Witch!" Blake said

"Well, I'm sure you four heard that loud boom? Well, I can assure you that it was only a test to try out a new series of water pumps… they are designed to put out fires, before they can even spread..." Glynda said

Ruby nodded" Well, do you have any missions for us, or no?"

Ozpin chuckled" You are just like your mother, Miss Rose. We do have a scouting mission that is near the explosion, but I must warn you, there will be large numbers of Grimm where you are heading, to resupply your ammunition, sharpen your blades, and then head out to the location." Ozpin said

RWBY then went to the armory, and got ready

Glynda looked at Ozpin" I told you Ironwood couldn't contain that thing…..now it's going to destroy Vale,and maybe Remnant as we know it…"

Ozpin placed a hand on Glyndas shoulder" Im sure James can figure a way to stop it….if not, then we can have our new friends help."

" I pray you are right Ozpin….." Glynda said

Team RWBY finished getting ready for their mission, and went outside to the courtyard, and saw Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Arcee waiting by the parking lot.

"If there a sliver of a chance that signal belongs to Bumblebee, them Im taking my chances!" Arcee said

"Arcee..while we do believe that the signal we found does belong to Bumblebee, we can't just run in there." Optimus said

Ratchet kept looking at the signal, and a yellow Autobot logo appears next to it, confirming it was Bumblebee. Then multiple Decepticon logos appear behind Bumblebee's signal" Optimus, the signal is Bumblebee's and multiple Decepticons are closing in on him!" Ratchet said

"Why would the cons chase Bee?" Ironhide asked

Ratchet looked down at the signals, and saw a massive energy level on top of Bumblebee" It appears Bumblebee has something on top of him, or in him….." Ratchet said

"If Starscream would send multiple men after Bumblebee….And Bumblebee must have the Allspark.." Optimus said

RWBY looked at Optimus" So, Bumblebee has the thing that can save your world?" Yang asked

"Yes, and its important we get to Bumblebee first, before the Decepticons can!" Optimus said

"Then let's go save Bee!" Ruby said happily

Optimus nodded and then looked at his Autobots" Autobots…...Transform and Roll out!" He said, before changing into his vehicle form. The other Autobots followed Primes lead and transformed.

Team RWBY quickly got into Ironhide before they all drove off to save Bumblebee!

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and a quick announcement to make! So me and a couple of my buddies are making a new RWBY fanfic called RWBY and SKID, and we are putting lots of energy into making those chapters! So please check it out, and I will see you all in the next chapter**


	26. The Final Fight

**Hey guys, ThatOneMuteGuy here, and here it is, the final chapter of this story. Now I originally wanted this to be a two part finale, but with my weird schedule, I decided it would be best to just make one LONG chapter. I thank you all for reading this story and joining me on this adventure, but sadly, it has come to an end, so grab some snacks and drinks, and have fun reading the last chapter of RWBY; Robots In Disguise!**

* * *

Team RWBY and The Autobots reached the main highway junction and stopped. The Autobots transformed and looked at the road where Bumblebee was heading down with the Allspark. Team RWBY ran over to the side of the road and looked over the edge of the junction.

" He has to be quick if he wants to outrun all those Decepticons!" Arcee said with a worried tone in her voice.

" It's Bumblebee, Cee…..He can outrun anything…" Jazz jokes

"Now is not the time to joke Jazz! Bumblebee has the Allspark and if he gets captured by the Decepticons….." Arcee said

"Then all life on this plant would be destroyed…..we cannot allow that to happen. If Megatron is freed, and I cannot defeat him, then I will sacrifice myself to destroy the Allspark.." Optimus said

""That's suicide! The Cube is raw power, and it will destroy you both." Ratchet said

" A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet…...We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes….." Optimus said before looking at Team RWBY

" Let's just hope that Bumblebee can get here quickly…." Ironhide said

 _13 miles down the road where the Autobots and Team RWBY are currently located…_

Bumblebee was not wasting any time and went as fast as his vehicle form could go. Qrow and Winter followed him in a military dune-buggy with a turret on on the back. Qrow looked over ay Winter" So, how long until we reach this base?" He asked, while putting the pedal to the metal.

" Its 14.9 miles ahead, and if you would stop looking at me and actually pay attention to the road, we could be there already!" Winter said

" Ok mom!" Qrow teased and began to pay attention to the road.

Winter sighed and looked behind them, and saw a green portal open up, and saw a Tank, Police car, a Military helicopter and a Buffalo Mine-protected vehicle with an articulated mine-fork. " Lord Starscream, we see that Autobot with the Allspark, what do you want us to do now?" Blackout asked

" The Allspark is made of raw energy, and can withstand anything…..Blow up the Autobot and bring me the Allspark!" Starscream commanded

" As you wish.." Bonecrusher said as he drove faster towards Bumblee, with Barricade following close behind.

" We got company Qrow!" Winter yelled

" For once, can't things go our way…." He sighed

"Hold this steady, I'm getting on the turret!" Winter said before crawling over and getting onto the turret." Alright you bastards….let's see how you like a few thousand dust rounds in you.." Winter growled as she began to fire at the Decepticons.

Bonecrusher hit his brakes and Barricade crashed into him from behind" Next time you stop like that, give me a warning!" Barricade said

"You should not be following me too closely then!" Bonecrusher yelled

Winter sighed and kept firing at them

Bonecrusher growled and transformed into his robot form and chased after the humans and Bumblebee

"Qrow..can this thing go any faster!?" Winter asked as she fired at Bonecrusher

" We are already at max speed! Unless you want to take one for the…" Qrow said before Winter interrupted him

"I will slice out your tongue Qrow!" She growled

Qrow chuckled and kept driving.

Bonecrusher used the articulated mine-fork to block the bullets from hitting him, and kept running towards Bumblebee. The Autobot scout then quickly turned around while driving, and two machine guns popped out from the sides of his hood and he began to shoot at Bonecrushers feet.

Bonecrusher, who was surprised by the sudden attack, wasn't able to get the Mine-Fork to his legs, and the bullets from Bumblebee destroyed his knees and lower legs. Bonecrusher fell to the ground,breaking the Mine-fork and growled at Bumblebee" I'll tear your spark out for that!" He roared

Winter looked at BoneCrusher and then fired at his head. Bonecrusher looked up and saw the bullets coming at him and knew it was his time...than the bullet went into his head, and destroyed his brain, killing him

With Bonecrusher out of his way, Barricade drove after Bumblebee" Get back here Autobot!" He ordered

Qrow looked ahead and saw the Autobots and Team RWBY on the overpass and sighed" Oh thank god…." he thought

Bumblebee then began to honk his horn at his friends and team, letting them know he is here

The Autobots and Team RWBY looked down and saw that Bumblebee was nearby and was being accompanied by Winter and Qrow. Arcee jumped for joy, and quickly regained her normal posture

"Bumblebee!" Ruby cheered happily

Optimus looked at Bumblebee and nodded" It's good to have you back old friend"

Bumblebee stopped and transformed, and was holding the Allspark.

The Autobots and Team RWBY jumped down and went up to the brave scout.

Barricade, Blackout, Brawl and the now, always fashionably late Starscream landed on the other side of the road

"Give us the Allspark and I will let you live!" Starscream said

Yang looked at Starscream" It's a bird! It's a plane. It's… a bird-legged freak that transformers into a plane!" she yelled and joked

Before Starscream could react or say anything, a thunderous boom was heard in the distance, and a monstrous name roar out" STARSCREAM!"

Both Autobot and Decepticon looked up at the sky and saw a Cybertronian jet flying at them. The jet landed and began to violently transform into the Decepticon Warlord….Megatron.

Megatron looked at Starscream and grabbed him by the throat and held him up at optic level" So...you think, in my absence you are in charge? Your dead wrong...and once we have the Allspark, I will teach you who is in charge around here.." Megatron growled

Starscream nodded quickly" y..yes my lord! I will learn from my mistakes!" Starscream choked

Megatron threw Starscream aside and looked over at Optimus Prime and The Autobots" Well, isn't this a nice thing to see. The Autobots and the Allspark in one place….Optimus, if you truly care about our planet, give me the Allspark, and we can rule as equals again….and the humans can be our servants, being used to build new building and making energon!" Megatron said

" You never cared about Cybertron brother, only power….and I will not allow you to harm the human, because they are our friends.." Optimus said

Megatron growled" Well...then here we are, once again…"

" At the end of this day, One Shall Stand…" Optimus said putting his battle mask on and activating his swords

" And One Shall Fall…...You Optimus Prime!" Megatron yelled as his right arm retracted and a flail tooks its place.

Both leaders rushed at eachother, ready to win the war for good or for evil.

Optimus jumped at Megatron, and Megatron jumped in the air, ready to bring it down on the Primes head. Optimus jumped out the way , and grabbed the flail and pulled Megartron down to the ground below him. Optimus then opened up his back section and pulled out his gun, and aimed it at Megatron's head. Megatron quickly swung the flail at Prime, hitting him in the side of the head, and sending his a few feet back.

" You got this Optimus!" Ruby cheered. Bumblebee gave out three energetic buzzes to show his support

Megatron quickly got up and ran at Optimus. The Prime had recovered from the attack and ran at Megatron. Both leaders clashed and Megatron looked at Optimus" You should have spent more time in the Gladiatorial Arena Prime, instead of the Library!" He roared

"And you should have spent more time in the Library, instead of picking fights!" Prime said as he head butted Megatron and shot him in the chest multiple times. Megatron blocked the shots and knocked the gun out of Primes hand, but forget about his sword. Optimus swung his sword and slashed off Megatron's flail, causing the great Decepticon leader to stagger back in pain and anger

"Starscream!" Megatron roared and looked over at his Decepticons, only to see they had left him, to save themselves.

Megatron, now fueled by rage, looked at Optimus, and grabbed his head and threw him into the freeway overpass.

The Autobots quickly rush at Megatron. Bumblebee hands Ruby the allspark and went to join his friends, but saw they are tossed around like toy. Megatron threw Ironhide and Ratchet over to Optimus, while grabbing Arcee and throwing her at Bumblebee. Jazz jumped at Megatron, only to be caught by the dark lord and he looked at Megatron" Do you want a piece of me, you want a piece of me?!" Jazz challenged

Megatron then grabbed Jazz by the chest and his waist and growled" NO, I want two!" he roared as he ripped the Autobot in half, killing him. Everyone watched in horror as Megatron then threw Jazz's two sides behind him and walked over to the Human, Bumblebee and Arcee..

" Give. Me. The CUBE" He demanded

Optimus and Ironhide got up and began to shoot at Megatron, causing the dark lord to put his arm up, and blocking the bullets. Bumblebee and Arcee pulled out their weapons and fired at Megatron. Team RWBY joined in and fired at Megatron

Megatron growled and grabbed Arcee by her head and threw her aide as he grabbed Bumblebee by his throat and held him up in the air" If you would have given me the Allspark on Cybertron, then the humans would have been spared the sight of your death!" He yelled as he went to tear off the scouts head. Optimus ran over and tackled Megatron and Bumblebee to the ground and pushed Bumblebee away" Go and check on Arcee." Prime ordered

Bee then rushed over to Arcee and saw that she was knocked out from the toss, and let a happy, and yet a sad buzz out

Optimus threw a punch at Megatron, only to have his arm caught by the Decepticon leader and twisted into a painful position. Optimus groaned in pain as Megatron then kicked him away and readied his Fusion Cannon and aimed it at Prime's head. Optimus shot up and head butted Megatron and the both collide again" I'm sure theses insects will remember how you failed them! It's over Prime!" Megatron said

Optimus looked at Megatron in the optics and got one of his hands free and punched him in the face" Never!" Prime roared as he grabbed his gun and fired at the Center of Megatron's chest. The bullets tear through Megatron's chest, and put him down on the ground. Optimus walked over and looked at Megatron, whos optics went dark" I'm sorry brother….."

Optimus then walked over to Team RWBY, who were cheering" You did great Prime!" Ruby cheered

"Nice job!" Blake smiled

Optimus kneeled down and looked at the Team, and retracted his battle mask, and gave them a soft smile. Ruby then held out the Allspark to Optimus, who was ready to grab it, when Yang pointed at the sky" Watch out!" She called out

The Autobots and Optimus turned around, and saw Megatron jumped into the air, and was holding his destroyed flail and went to swing at Optimus. Optimus then made a risky move, and grabbed the Allspark in his right hand and grabbed Megatron's flain in left hand, and pulled Megatron down and rammed his hand with the Allspark , into Megatron's chest, and slammed Megatron into the ground and then there was blinding white light as the Allspark exploded and killed Megatron, by exploding his spark.

Optimus looked down at Megatron and sighed" You left me no choice…..brother.." Optimus said as Megatron's optics died out

The Autobots went over to Optimus and watched as he pulled his hand out of Megatron's chest, and looked at him, and silence fell upon them

"Optimus….where is the Allspark?" Ruby finally asked, breaking the silence

" I used it to destroy Megatron." Optimus said

"But didnt you need it to restore your world?" Yang asked

" Yes, but when it came down to the decision to save our world or yours….I chose yours. While the Allspark could be used to restore our planet, it could also be used to destroy yours, and I will not allow that." Optimus said

Ratchet sighed" While I do not agree with your actions Optimus, I'm just glad that this war is over."

"Not yet Ratchet, for as long as Starscream is out there, the war will truly over…." Optimus said

"Then we can go after him together, as a team!" Ruby said

"Yeah, we could be one big happy family!" Yang said

Optimus looked at Team RWBY and smiled and gave them a nod and thought ' This certainly will be interesting…'


End file.
